Perskie oko Temidy
by mithiana
Summary: Severus Snape został już oczyszczony z zarzutów przez tę Radę... Jak wyglądał proces Severusa Snape’a? Dramat sądowy w pięciu aktach. Opowiadanie zakończone.
1. Rozdział 1

Wszystkie postacie i zdarzenia, które rozpoznaje adwokat strony powodowej nie należą do mnie. Wszystkie postacie i zdarzenia, których adwokat strony powodowej nie rozpoznaje, a rozpoznać powinien, również nie są moje. Cała reszta stanowi wyłącznie wytwór mojej chorej wyobraźni...  
Wykorzystanie imion i nazwisk osób realnych świadczy wyłącznie o głębokiej dla nich admiracji, a jakiekolwiek podobieństwo charakterologiczne jest najzupełniej przypadkowe.

_Dla wszystkich tych, którzy codziennie ukazują mi urodę życia..._

**PERSKIE OKO TEMIDY**

_- Co przeraża cię najbardziej w czystości? - spytałem. __  
- Pośpiech. _

Umberto Eco, "Imię róży"

Rozdział I

Wszelki duch! Amy, to ty?  
Amelia Bones odwróciła się gwałtownie, omal nie spadając z reprezentacyjnych schodów Wizengamotu. U podnóża stał uśmiechnięty, pryszczaty chłopak. W objęciach dzierżył pokaźny stos akt.  
- Oliver?  
- We własnej, nieodmiennej! Wszędzie bym się ciebie spodziewał... Cóż sprowadza cię do tej jaskini sprawiedliwości?  
- Praca, a cóżby innego? – uśmiechnęła się, schodząc do niego. - Aplikuję na sędziego. Uczę się zawodu. Poznaję tajniki naszego systemu prawnego... Innymi słowy, przenoszę akta, robię kawę i protokołuję do upadłego.  
- Miło słyszeć, że to domena nie tylko młodych adwokatów. Nie przejmuj się, jeszcze trochę i w parzeniu kawy dojdziesz do mistrzostwa...  
- W to uwierzę. Ale mniejsza ze mną, co u ciebie? Chodzą słuchy, że jako świeżo upieczony, ale znakomicie się zapowiadający młody adwokat pod skrzydłami Madisona Marbury'ego zaczynasz błyskotliwą karierę?  
Roześmiał się, ale Amelia wyczuła, że był to śmiech wymuszony.  
- Winny. Nie, aż tak dobrze nie jest. Faktycznie, u Marbury'ego pracuje się nieźle, ale... A zresztą, to dłuższa opowieść. Amy Bones, kto by przypuszczał! Co robisz po pracy? Dasz się wyciągnąć na kawę?  
- Nie dziś. Nie wiem, kiedy skończę, popołudniowa sesja zapowiada się poważnie. Jutro?  
- Stoi. Piąta?  
- Jak najbardziej. Gdzie?  
- A jaki lokal jest obecnie w modzie?  
- Mnie się pytasz? Z pensyjką aplikanta rzadko odwiedzam choćby Trzy Miotły.  
- W takim razie spotkajmy się przed Gringottem. Znajdziemy coś.  
Amelia skinęła. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, po czym jak na komendę spojrzeli na zegarki.  
- Wiesz - zaczęli jednocześnie. - Nie chcę...  
- Muszę lecieć - westchnęła Amelia, a Oliver pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. - Rozprawa zaczyna się za dziesięć minut, a to jedna z _tych_... Jeśli się spóźnię, Marshall obedrze mnie ze skóry. Do jutra zatem!  
- Do jutra.  
Oliver patrzył jeszcze chwilę za odchodzącą dziewczyną, po czym przytulił mocniej akta, szybko minął schody i wyszedł na zmoczony deszczem bruk Whitfield Street.

Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że prawnicy - nawet w najbardziej nieformalnych okolicznościach - nie potrafią nie rozmawiać o pracy. Nic więc dziwnego, że po wymianie obowiązkowych pytań z cyklu „co u ciebie?" i dość powściągliwym oplotkowaniu kolegów z byłego pokoju wspólnego, Amelia Bones i Oliver Finch nieuchronnie zeszli na tematy zawodowe.  
- Nie podoba ci się u Marbury'ego? - Amelia pokręciła głową. - Większość z nas dałaby się pokroić za posadę u niego.  
- Nie to, że mi się nie podoba - Oliver nieznacznie rozejrzał się dookoła w myśl zasady „zanim zaczniesz narzekać na pracodawcę, upewnij się, że nie stoi za tobą".  
Wnętrze kafejki _Kropelka Jadu_ mimo złowieszczej nazwy wyglądało jednak całkiem niewinnie. Co prawda Oliver podejrzewał, że wystrój, pełen wypchanych nietoperzy, tkanych pajęczyn i malowniczo udrapowanych wzorzystych materii był dziełem pijanego scenografa _Przepraszam, ale pańskie zęby tkwią w moim karku_, ale na dłuższą metę nadawało to lokalowi swoisty klimat. Poza nimi gości było niewielu: przy stoliku pod ścianą migdaliła się jakaś para zajęta wyłącznie sobą, zaś przy wieku pełniącej funkcję baru ozdobnej trumny – znakomicie komponując się z wnętrzem – siedział facet o wyglądzie wygłodzonego wampira, tępo wpatrując się w szklankę sinozielonej brei. Oliver westchnął.  
- Nie zrozum mnie źle. U Marbury'ego warunki są świetne i wciąż jeszcze się dziwię, że zaproponowali mi tę posadę. Siedzę nieraz w sekretariacie i widzę, ile podań o pracę się kieruje bezpośrednio _ad kosz_. Ale... Nie jestem przekonany, że to jest to, co chciałbym robić. Kancelaria Marbury'ego jest podzielona na coś w rodzaju wydziałów. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – jedni zajmują się karnym, inni rodzinnym, mamy cały legion prawników w sekcji spadkowej… A ja siedzę we współpracy międzynarodowej. Nie byłoby to może najgorsze, w końcu to nawet ciekawa dziedzina, ale wyobraź sobie, że całymi dniami nic nie robisz, tylko opiniujesz umowy między producentami kociołków odnośnie jakości stopów, z których kociołki są robione. Albo grubości denek. Że o elastyczności uchwytów nie wspomnę. Czy wiesz, że jest nauka zajmująca się mierzeniem grubości denek w kociołkach?  
- Naprawdę? Jak się nazywa?  
Oliver posłał jej zranione spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się leciutko.  
- Przepraszam.  
- Powiedzmy sobie prawdę – podjął wątek. – Kiedy Sprout kazała nam decydować, co chcemy robić w życiu, nie miałem wątpliwości, że chcę być prawnikiem. Chcę walczyć o sprawiedliwość i naprawiać świat. Chcę bronić niewinnych i pomagać uciśnionym. A teraz dzień w dzień przychodzę o dziewiątej rano do kancelarii i widzę przed sobą niekończące się beznadziejne umowy, niekończące się kociołki… Czasem – ale niezwykle rzadko, żeby mi się przypadkiem we łbie nie poprzewracało – trafia się zawiła kwestia kolizji regulacji ministerialnych dotyczących splotu stosowanego w afgańskich dywanach latających. I mam do wyboru – albo marzenia o wielkich sprawach karnych wywieszę za okno i z radością podejdę do kociołków, albo w przeciągu tygodnia wyląduję w Mungu. Dlatego co dnia przekonuję sam siebie, że takiego zagadnienia jeszcze nie rozważałem i że tematyka kociołkowa jest naprawdę różnorodna i fascynująca. Co w konsekwencji spowoduje, że i tak wyląduję w Mungu, ale przynajmniej dopiero za jakiś czas… – urwał i zapatrzył się w okno.  
Na zewnątrz zapadał już zmierzch, a choć jeszcze nie było naprawdę zimno, listopadowa plucha nie pozwalała zapomnieć, że zima czai się za rogiem. O ile reprezentacyjna ulica Pokątna wciąż nie mogła się zdecydować, czy ma jeszcze świętować upadek Voldemorta, czy też już powinna przebierać się w bożonarodzeniowe dekoracje, Zaułek Pomniejszych Kantów – gdzie mieściła się _Kropelka Jadu_ – nie znał tego dylematu. Był jednolicie szary przez cały rok i wcale sobie to chwalił. Ostatecznie na nazwę należy sobie zapracować, a pomniejsze kanty cenią sobie dyskretne półcienie szarości.  
- Patrz, już prawie wieczór. I herbata się skończyła… – gestem przywołał zrobioną na blado kelnerkę i zamówił kolejny dzbanek _Specjału Słodkiej Susane_. – Tak więc widzisz, jak wygląda rozkoszne życie świetnie zapowiadającego się adwokata. Nie to co u was. Przynajmniej masz możliwość uczestniczyć w prawdziwym wymiarze sprawiedliwości… Dużo macie roboty?  
Amelia westchnęła. Oliverowi wydawało się, że w porównaniu z wczorajszym dniem wygląda na naprawdę zmęczoną.  
- Cóż, teraz zaczął się ciężki okres, z tymi wszystkimi procesami. Polowanie na Śmierciożerców wciąż jeszcze trwa, wokanda z dnia na dzień jest coraz dłuższa… Cały Wizengamot postawiony w stan gotowości, każda para rąk znajduje zatrudnienie. Praktycznie nie ma dnia, żebyśmy nie mieli nadgodzin.  
- I na wszystkich procesach protokołujesz?  
- Na większości. Praktykuję u Renquista Marshalla, a on, jako Pierwszy Prezes Wizengamotu przewodniczy wszystkim rozprawom. Prokuratorem z kolei zawsze jest Crouch. Bez dwóch zdań, to najlepszy oskarżyciel jakim dysponujemy, czasem naprawdę się go boję. Jest bezwzględny i zimny jak skała. Nie cofnie się przed niczym jeśli tylko widzi szansę, że oskarżony się załamie. To on przeforsował użycie _Tormenta_ jako środka dowodowego. Prze w obranym kierunku z konsekwencją lodołamacza i nie istnieją dla niego żadne okoliczności łagodzące. Podejrzewam, że własnego syna skazałby na śmierć bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tylko raz widziałam, żeby ktoś go wyprowadził z równowagi. Oskarżał wtedy Antonina Dołohowa. Ten przyznał się od razu do podwójnego zabójstwa, a opowiadał o wszystkim z taką irytującą nonszalancją, że miałam wrażenie, że go to wszystko bawi. Że jest dumny, z tego, czego się dopuścił. To był pierwszy z serii procesów i Crouchowi strasznie zależało, żeby wyciągnąć z Dołohowa, kto jeszcze należał do zwolenników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. A on się tylko roześmiał i spytał, czy Crouch naprawdę ma go za zwykłego, śmierdzącego kapusia. Siedział tam, skuty łańcuchami i z kpiącym uśmiechem patrzył na wszystkich jak na bandę idiotów. Crouch miotał się jak wściekły, ale nie było wątpliwości, że nawet torturami nic się z niego nie wydusi. Nie było sensu tego przeciągać, toteż wyrok zapadł niemal natychmiast. Dożywotnie pozbawienie wolności w Azkabanie. Pierwszy tak surowy wyrok od lat… Byłby i pocałunek, ale Dumbledore głosował przeciw, a jak wiesz, do pocałunku musi być jednomyślność…  
- Wiem. Zresztą bardzo dobrze, że musi być. Pomyśl, do czego by doszło, gdyby pocałunek mógł zarządzić byle podsekretarz w Ministerstwie.  
- Otóż to. Tak przynajmniej to jedno jest pod kontrolą.  
- I rzeczywiście wszystkie postępowania kończą się wyrokami skazującymi? Tak twierdzą w _Proroku_…  
- Bzdury! Widziałeś kiedyś jakąkolwiek gazetę, czarodziejską czy mugolską, która potrafiłaby napisać uczciwe sprawozdanie z procesu? Pisze się to, co chcą przeczytać ludzie, a _Prorok_ pod tym względem nie jest żadnym wyjątkiem. W rzeczywistości parę procesów zakończyło się uniewinnieniem, ale to głównie w przypadkach oskarżeń tak bezsensownych, że wołały o pomstę do nieba. Oraz w przypadku Malfoya. To był numer… Wszystkich jeszcze trzęsie, jak sobie przypomną. Ten przylizany skunks nawet nie raczył pojawić się w sądzie osobiście. Zjawił się tylko jego adwokat - pewnie go znasz, to Van Gend, przyjaciel Marbury'ego – i na samym wstępie złożył wniosek o warunkowe umorzenie postępowania argumentując, że jego klient cały czas pozostawał pod wpływem zaklęcia _Imperius_, a poza tym nie miał zamiaru popełnienia żadnego z zarzucanych mu czynów. Mówię ci, słysząc to mało nie roześmiałam się Van Gendowi w twarz. Nie miał zamiaru? A niby jakim cudem można rzucić Niewybaczalne _"nie mając zamiaru"_? Marshall też o tym myślał, widziałam, jak się krzywi ironicznie. Ale wyobraź sobie, czynnik społeczny go przegłosował! Stosunkiem głosów trzy do dwóch warunkowo umorzyli postępowanie na dwa lata… Sędzia Herons też głosował za umorzeniem. Nie pytaj, dlaczego. Wolę nie wiedzieć. W każdym bądź razie blond piskorz wyślizgnął się koncertowo. Żesz… - zdusiła przekleństwo. Przez chwilę dłubała w pozostałościach piernika z orzechami.  
- O skazaniu Mulcibera pewnie czytałeś – ciągnęła po chwili. – Na rozprawie oskarżał każdego, kogo mu ślina na język przyniosła, z Marshallem i Dumbledore'm na czele. Całe Ministerstwo, pół Hogwartu… Szkoda, że nie wymienił również redakcji _Proroka_. Nawet Crouch nie mógł tych bzdur brać poważnie. Obrońca szedł na ograniczenie poczytalności, ale biegli z Munga stwierdzili ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że był absolutnie świadomy swoich czynów. Wyrok: Azkaban. Cholera, to brzmi jak jakiś hit radiowy…  
Oliver mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.  
- Wolałbym tam nie śpiewać…  
- Oj, ten to już sobie pośpiewał! Uwierz mi, to było żałosne. Te wrzaski, szlochy… Na widok dementorów załamał się już zupełnie, musieli go wynosić z sali. W porównaniu z Dołohowem… Kiedy dementorzy wyprowadzali Dołohowa, widziałam, jak cała buta i pewność siebie uchodzi z niego jak woda z dziurawego kociołka. Chyba dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie przyjdzie mu z pomocą. Ale nawet wówczas nie robił żadnych scen. Jednak duma to wielka rzecz... - zamilkła i zapatrzyła się w fusy na dnie filiżanki. - Jak to było? Zamknąć oczy i trzy razy okręcić w lewo...  
- Że też ty to pamiętasz - prychnął Oliver. - O wróżbiarstwie zapominam szybciej, niż byłabyś w stanie wymówić „fundidensytometria".  
- Fundidensytometria.  
- O czym mówiłaś? Chyba o szkole?  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado, ale szybko jakaś myśl sprawiła, że znów spoważniała. Oliver przyjrzał się jej badawczo.  
- Coś cię gryzie?  
- Ja... Wiesz co? Przez te wszystkie rozprawy myślałam, że się uodporniłam. Te szyderstwa, wyzwiska, kłamstwa i rozpaczliwe zawodzenie... Że już to wszystko widziałam, więc jeden proces mniej, jeden więcej, nie zrobi mi różnicy. A tymczasem...  
- A tymczasem zaszło coś, co przebiło wszystko dotychczasowe?  
Amelia popatrzyła na niego zamyślona.  
- Znałeś Severusa Snape'a?


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział II

- Snape'a? Hmmm, Ślizgon? Chyba go kojarzę. Taki czarny, prawda? Był jakoś niżej ode mnie... Czekaj, jak ja byłem w siódmej, to on był...  
- W piątej. Tak jak ja. Musiałeś o nim słyszeć, choćby przez te ciągłe awantury z Gryfonami.  
- No tak, to ten sam. A co on ma z tym wspólnego? - nagle zrozumiał. - On też?  
- Niestety. Jego proces wczoraj się zaczął. Ja... Ja myślałam, że się nastawię duchowo. Że cokolwiek zobaczę, nie będzie gorsze od wrzasków Mulcibera czy obłąkańczego śmiechu tej Fringer - pochwyciła zdziwione spojrzenie Olivera. - Nie słyszałeś o tym?   
- Nie? O co chodziło?  
- Hannah Fringer aresztowali razem z Mulciberem. I albo już była chora, albo ktoś przesadził z przesłuchaniem. Osobiście uważam, że i jedno i drugie. Faktem jest, że kiedy trafiła do sądu, nie kojarzyła już nic: ani kim jest, ani co się z nią dzieje, ani dlaczego wylądowała w Azkabanie. Tylko się śmiała. Takim przerażającym śmiechem szaleńca. To nawet chyba nie był śmiech, raczej skowyt, albo i to nie… Mówię ci, w „dziewiątce" wciąż jeszcze pobrzmiewa echo jej głosu. Doprawdy, czasem aurorzy zachowują się jak psy spuszczone z łańcucha. Jak już dopadną ofiary, nie cofną się przed niczym. A jeszcze teraz, kiedy znów wolno używać zaklęć – jak oni to określają? Perswadujących?   
- Jak to, zaklęć? Przecież Kodeks nie zezwala na takie rzeczy! _Veritaserum_ to wszystko, czym można się posłużyć przy przesłuchaniu.  
- Owszem, Kodeks nie, ale _Codicis Iuris Magici_ nie stosuje się do procesów Śmierciożerców. Nawet wśród kociołków musiałeś o tym słyszeć! Najwyższa Rada Prawa Czarodziejów uznała, że to jest szczególny przypadek, a szczególne przypadki wymagają szczególnych środków. I w ramach szczególnych środków przywróciła _Magicę_.   
- _Magicę_? _Constitutio Criminalis Magica_? Żartujesz!  
- Chciałabym, nawet nie wiesz, jak bym chciała. Niestety - pokiwała smutno głową. Oliver trawił zasłyszaną informację. Rzeczywiście, ktoś wspominał mu o reaktywowaniu szesnastowiecznej _Magici_, ale wtedy w to nie uwierzył. Teraz też nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.  
- I tak po prostu ją przywrócili? _En bloc_?  
- Nie, no oczywiście musieli ją dostosować do naszych czasów. _Crucio_ stało się Niewybaczalnym, więc stosowanie go w procesie nie wchodziło w rachubę, ale Crouch przeforsował w zamian użycie _Tormenta_, co, prawdę mówiąc, większej różnicy nie czyni. Zwłaszcza przesłuchiwanemu.  
- A gwarancje procesowe? A prawa podstawowe? Na Merlina, nawet mugole mają prawa człowieka!  
- Myślisz, że tego argumentu nikt nie podnosił? Marshall, Higgins i Dumbledore dwa dni przekonywali Radę, że na postawie Kodeksu można równie skutecznie sądzić zwolenników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, co na podstawie _Magici_. I wiesz jaka była odpowiedź? Że współczesne prawodawstwo jest zbyt łagodne dla Śmierciożercy. A niewinny nie ma się czego obawiać. Że jeśli wprowadzi się surowsze prawa, będą miały działanie odstraszające i już nikt nie będzie popełniał podobnych zbrodni. Znakomity argument, zwłaszcza w tej sytuacji! Ciekawe, kto miałby przystąpić do Śmierciożerców po upadku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?  
- Dokładnie. I następne pytanie: ilu Śmierciożerców powstrzymałoby się przed przyłączeniem do Sama-Wiesz-Kogo jeśli wiedziałoby, że potem ich osądzą na podstawie _Magici_? Zresztą, ludzie, jakie "potem"? Kto by jeszcze dwa miesiące temu w ogóle zakładał, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto upadnie? Co za brednie! Kto to wymyślił?  
- Miłościwie nam panujący Minister przy współpracy aurorów. I byli na tyle przekonujący, że Rada zatwierdziła zmianę. _Magica_ została odkurzona, a organy ścigania zyskały pole do popisu. Co zresztą widać na załączonym obrazku.  
- Koszmar – przez chwilkę nad czymś się zastanawiał. – No dobrze, a co ze Snape'm? Nie wiedziałem, że był Śmierciożercą.   
- Nikt nie wiedział. Ministerstwo też nie miało o niczym pojęcia. Dopiero jak zaczęły się procesy i niektórzy zaczęli sypać w zamian za ułaskawienie, wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, ilu Śmierciożerców może być jeszcze wśród nas. Rozpoczęło się prawdziwe polowanie. Tak wpadli między innymi Travers i Jugson. I w pewnym momencie pojawiło się nazwisko Snape'a. Pierwszy wymienił go chyba Avery, a potem jeszcze Nott i Goyle. Ministerstwo wysłało aurorów... – upiła łyk niemal zimnej już herbaty. – Musieli mieć cynk, inaczej jakim cudem z taką precyzją osaczyliby go przy wejściu do Gringotta? Nie stawiał najmniejszego oporu, po prostu skinął głową i oddał się w ich ręce. Longbottom, który dowodził patrolem wyznał, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zgłupiał. Po tych wszystkich walkach... A Snape nic. Poddał się w zupełnym milczeniu. Niewiarygodne, ale od momentu aresztowania się nie odezwał. Ostatnie, co od niego usłyszeli to potwierdzenie, że nazywa się Severus Snape.  
- I nic więcej?  
- Nic. A chwytali się przeróżnych środków. Podczas śledztwa przesłuchiwali go przy pomocy _Veritaserum_, ale też nie wydobyli z niego ani słowa. Dali mu dawkę najsilniejszą z możliwych, a on siedział nieruchomo ze ściśle zamkniętymi oczami. Usta miał tak zaciśnięte, że aż wargi mu zsiniały... Męczył się tak przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie z głośnym westchnięciem opadł bezwładnie na podłogę.  
Zbladł.   
- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał cicho. – Byłaś…?  
- Nie, skąd! A nawet gdybym mogła… - wzdrygnęła się. – Nie, dziś w czasie lunchu Alastor _Stała Czujność_ Moody opowiadał o tym Marshallowi. Widać było, że auror był pod wrażeniem. Oprzeć się _Veritaserum_!   
- Przecież to niemożliwe!  
- Ale prawdziwe. Moody też tak mówił i dziwił się, że Snape zemdlał, a wtedy Prezes pokiwał tylko głową i stwierdził, że jedyne, co go zastanawia, to to, skąd Snape wiedział. Zapanowała ogólna konsternacja, więc wyjaśnił, że kiedyś w początkach swojej kariery siedział mugolskim areszcie i…  
Oliver zakrztusił się herbatą.  
- Marshall… - wycharczał kaszląc rozpaczliwie, Amelia musiała go parę razy uderzyć po plecach, aż odzyskał dech. – Siedział… W mugolskim areszcie?  
- Wiesz, że nasza reakcja była niemal identyczna? Może nie herbatą, ale Berry Plough, koleżanka z aplikacji, oblała się sokiem z dyni…   
- Ale dlaczego…?  
- Podobno kiedyś pomylił koordynaty i zamiast do Ministerstwa, aportował się do prywatnej łazienki królowej Elżbiety. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek wyjaśnić, straż pałacowa go złapała i oddała mugolskiej policji, a ta oczywiście najpierw aresztuje, a dopiero potem zadaje pytania. Minister w końcu zdołał go wyciągnąć, ale co posiedział, to jego. I mówił, że wylądował w jednej celi z mugolem, który wziął go za jednego ze „swoich", cokolwiek miało to oznaczać. Zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, wiesz takie tam… Ten mugol opowiedział wtedy Marshallowi o swoim przyjacielu z czasów tej ich wojny, który został złapany jako szpieg przez Japończyków. Z jego słów wynikało, że mugole mają równie bogatą wyobraźnię jak my, jeśli chodzi o torturowanie bliźnich. A nawet bogatszą zważywszy, że u nas problem sprowadza się do odpowiednich zaklęć. I ten facet, żeby nie wydać współtowarzyszy próbował popełnić samobójstwo wstrzymując oddech. Nie udało mu się, ale nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli zdołał doprowadzić się do utraty przytomności. Mówię ci, aż mnie ciarki przeszły. Wyobrażasz sobie? Wstrzymać oddech na tyle, żeby stracić przytomność! Oczywiście, na długo to nie pomogło, ale próbował ponownie, potem jeszcze raz… W końcu oprawcy go zabili, ale nie wyciągnęli z niego ani słowa.  
- I Marshall myśli, że Snape tak samo…?  
- Tak. Mówił, że w ogóle do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że istnieje metoda zwalczenia działania _Veritaserum_. Nie ma na to antidotum, nie ma kontrzaklęcia. Nikt nigdy nie próbował czegoś takiego. A Snape dał radę... Niestety.  
- Niestety?  
- Oliverze, zgłupieć musiałeś w kociołkowym towarzystwie. Masz wszystkie elementy łamigłówki. Podejrzany. Nieskuteczne _Veritaserum. Magica_. Wniosek?  
Zrozumiał.   
- Więc jednak...?  
- Jednak. Przecież w jakimś celu przywracali tę _Magicę. Confessio est regina probationum_. Nie masz innych dowodów, musisz mieć _confessio_. Nie masz _confessio_, musisz je zdobyć. Cel uświęci ci środki... – zamilkła, z jakąś dziwną intensywnością przyglądając się własnym paznokciom.  
Po chwili podjęła opowieść.  
- Wiesz, nigdy za nim specjalnie nie przepadałam. Ale na Merlina, nie mogę traktować jak obcego człowieka, z którym siedem lat chodziłam do szkoły. Z którym razem siedziałam na numerologii! Może nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale przecież znaliśmy się nieźle! A jednak, kiedy dziś rano pierwszy raz dementorzy wprowadzili go na salę rozpraw, nie poznałam go. Gdyby nie to, że wywoływałam sprawę, przysięgłabym, że pomyliłam rozprawy. Potem przykuto go do miejsca dla oskarżonych i... Ja nie mogłam na to patrzeć. Wyglądał jak... Jak uosobienie rozpaczy. Beznadziei. Potępienia. Siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w posadzkę, nie reagował wcale, jakby postawił wokół siebie parawan ciszy i nic do niego nie docierało. Ani słowa Prezesa, ani Croucha, nic! To, że mieliśmy przed sobą Severusa Snape'a potwierdzili dopiero zgodnie Frank Longbottom, który go aresztował i zasiadający w składzie orzekającym Dumbledore. Snape nie drgnął nawet, kiedy Crouch rozpoczął czytanie aktu oskarżenia. Najpoważniejszy zarzut: „_przynależność do zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, zwanych Śmierciożercami_".   
- Tak ogólnie? Żadnych zarzutów co do konkretnych osób?   
- Żadnych. Jakby właściwie nic na niego nie mieli! Na sakramentalne pytanie, czy przyznaje się do popełnienia zarzucanych mu czynów oczywiście nie odpowiedział. Nie podniósł nawet głowy. A potem rozpoczęło się przesłuchanie...  
- Ale na rozprawie już nie można przesłuchiwać pod _Veritaserum_, prawda?  
- Owszem, przynajmniej to go ominęło. W ogóle szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś. Crouch zadawał pytania w próżnię. To znaczy pytał, odczekiwał minutę, dziękował, zadawał następne pytanie... I tak raz za razem. Całe przedstawienie trwało może pół godziny. Żadne chwyty, kruczki, sztuczki, nic nie działało. Snape milczał jak zaklęty. Wreszcie Marshall przerwał tę komedię i zimno zapytał, czy oskarżenie ma jeszcze jakieś inne wnioski dowodowe poza oczywiście bezskutecznym przesłuchaniem oskarżonego. Crouch odparł, że owszem, lecz nie spodziewał się oporu ze strony oskarżonego i w związku z tym prosi o przerwę dla wezwania świadków. „_Nie spodziewał się oporu_"! Skoro Snape nie pisnął nic w śledztwie, to chyba powinien zakładać, że w sądzie też nic nie powie? Zaiste, prawdą jest, że nic tak nie kładzie spraw, jak zbytnia pewność siebie... W każdym bądź razie Marshall zarządził przerwę do poniedziałku, kiedy Crouch wystąpi z resztą materiału dowodowego. Severus wrócił do Azkabanu, a ja siedzę i płaczę w herbatę... - roześmiała się sztucznie i widać było, że rozpaczliwie usiłuje powstrzymać łzy.  
- Amy...  
- Wiem, że to głupie i nieprofesjonalne. Ale jeśli to, co pokazuje Crouch to wykładnia profesjonalizmu, to ja nie chcę być profesjonalna!  
- Amy, to wcale nie jest głupie - sięgnął przez stolik i wziął ją za rękę. - Nie powiem, że wiem, co czujesz, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie widziałem nikogo znajomego na ławie oskarżonych. Ale jestem sobie w stanie to wyobrazić i zapewniam cię, nie ma w tym nic nieprofesjonalnego. Profesjonalista to też człowiek! Co nie zmienia faktu, że Crouch to maszyna...  
Niezdarnie póbowała się uśmiechnąć. Milczeli tak, wpatrując się w stojący między nimi dzbanek ozdobiony nietoperzymi skrzydełkami, aż wreszcie Amelia sięgnęła do leżącej na sąsiednim krześle torebki i wyjęła chusteczkę.  
- Już mi lepiej. Przepraszam, że się tak rozkleiłam.  
- Nie marudź. Chociaż trzeba ci przyznać, wybrałaś sobie najgorszy moment na aplikację...  
- A skąd ja miałam... - zaczęła gniewnie, ale zorientowała się, że to żart. Oliver spojrzał na zegarek.  
- Nie do wiary, już po dziesiątej! Dzięki Bogu dziś piątek, jutro wolne... Chyba nie pracujecie w weekendy? – skinął na kelnerkę i gestem poprosił o rachunek.  
- Nie, aż tak źle nie jest - roześmiała się z ulgą. – Następna sesja dopiero w poniedziałek.  
Zapłacili i wyszli z _Kropelki Jadu_ na ulicę. Zaułek wydawał się opuszczony, jednak uważny obserwator dostrzegłby, że w niektórych załomach murów ciemność była jakby bardziej intensywna. Odruchowo przysunęli się do siebie.  
- Gdzie mieszkasz? Nie wypada, abym damę zostawił na środku ulicy…   
- To bardzo rycerskie z twojej strony, ale nie przejmuj się mną, naprawdę. Tu niedaleko, dosłownie trzy kroki za Gringottem. Wynajmuję całkiem przytulne mieszkanko. I do pracy mam stosunkowo niedaleko.  
Szli w milczeniu, wreszcie Oliver podjął przerwaną konwersację.  
- A co robisz jutro? Jesteś w mieście?  
- Nie, jadę odwiedzić brata i moją małą chrześnicę. Niewiele nam już rodziny pozostało, więc staramy się jak najwięcej czasu spędzać razem… - Oliver pokiwał smutno głową. Wiedział o napaści Śmierciożerców na starszych państwa Bonesów, był i na pogrzebie Edgara, z którym byli w tej samej klasie. Amelia tymczasem ciągnęła tym samym pozornie spokojnym głosem. – Mała Susan skończyła już roczek. Wszyscy się śmieją, że rośnie następne pokolenie Puchonów. Wracam dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem, żeby na poniedziałek odzyskać przytomność.   
Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Amelia wyciągnęła z torebki klucze.  
- W takim razie pozdrów Alana i Mary, no i małą Susan. Podobna do cioci?  
- Nie bardzo. Raczej do swojej mamy. Oczywiście, że pozdrowię. I dziękuję za miły wieczór. To naprawdę duża ulga, móc porozmawiać z kimś, kto to wszystko rozumie. W pracy staramy się unikać tego tematu, żeby nie zwariować, a w domu… Cóż, dużo potrzeba, żeby zainteresować Uzdrowicieli procesem – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.  
- Nie tłumacz się. Chyba wszyscy to znamy… I ja dziękuję. Bardzo mi było miło cię spotkać, naprawdę. Może się jeszcze zobaczymy?  
- Z pewnością. Sowy są na świecie…  
Przez moment stali przed wejściem do mieszkania Amelii i obojgu zdawało się, że jeszcze nigdy żadne z nich nie zachowywało się tak głupio. Wreszcie najbardziej formalnym tonem na jaki mógł się zdobyć Oliver życzył jej dobrej nocy i na pożegnanie uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Amelia weszła do domu, a on poczekał jeszcze parę chwil, dopóki na piętrze nie zapaliło się światło i stawiając kołnierz odszedł spiesznie w kierunku Pokątnej.


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział III 

Wydaje się, że jednym z podstawowych założeń wymiaru sprawiedliwości jest przekonanie, iż budynek sądu powinien wzbudzać respekt. A budynek sądu najwyższego powinien wzbudzać respekt najwyższy. Wchodzący do Świątyni Sprawiedliwości muszą wiedzieć, że znaleźli się w miejscu szczególnym. Miejscu, w którym niezależnie od tego, jaki wyrok zapadnie, będzie on wyrokiem jedynie słusznym i sprawiedliwym. A przynajmniej ostatecznym. Architekci od wieków prześcigają się w projektowaniu budynków, mających ów szczególny charakter miejsca podkreślać i zazwyczaj koncentrują się na przytłoczeniu widza wspaniałością budowli. Powstają greckie świątynie, gotyckie zamki, ażurowe pałace, przedziwne konstrukcje ze szkła i wody, a wszystkie mniej lub bardziej metaforycznie sławią boską Sprawiedliwość. Jednak pod każdą szerokością geograficzną za elementy architektoniczne wzbudzające największy respekt nieodmiennie uchodzą filary. Czy to ze śnieżnobiałego marmuru, czy z różowego granitu, czy z zielonego szkła, gmachy sądów najwyższych na całym świecie otaczają rzędy kolumn. Społeczeństwo, które tych zewnętrznych atrybutów sprawiedliwości musi się wyrzec, jest zaiste niepocieszone.   
Whitfield Street to jedna z wielu mniejszych uliczek, równoległych do Tottenham Court Road. Najłatwiej trafić nań dojeżdżając metrem do stacji Goodge Street, a następnie samą Goodge Street przejść w kierunku Middlesex Hospital aż do pierwszego skrzyżowania. Jeśli skręci się w prawo, można zobaczyć normalną wesołą uliczkę z kościołem i synagogą w odległości niecałych dwustu metrów od siebie. Jeżeli natomiast skręcić w lewo, czysta i całkiem sympatyczna uliczka zmienia się na odcinku pięćdziesięciu metrów w zapomniany przez Boga i ludzi zaułek, którego stałymi bywalcami są wyłącznie co odważniejsze koty. Wkrótce też zaułek raptownie zakręca, zmienia nazwę i już jako Windmill Street prowadzi w głąb zakamarków Soho.  
Dokładnie na owym zakręcie stoi wielkie gmaszysko z czerwonej cegły, wyglądem przypominające skład meblowy. Nie ma okien, a jedynym otworem w litym murze są wielkie, żelazne, pomalowane na czarno odrzwia, jakich samo Piekło by się nie powstydziło. Wrażenie to potęguje napis _LASCIATE OGNI SPERANZA_, wykonany srebrną farbą przez jakiegoś niewprawnego, acz oczytanego malarza muralistę. Z monumentalnymi wrotami kontrastuje jedynie mała, przerdzewiała kłódka, na którą są zamknięte. Całość jednak czyni wrażenie zupełnie normalnego magazynu, który od tysiąca innych tego typu miejsc na świecie różni tylko jeden szczegół. Tym szczegółem jest umieszczona na prawo od drzwi stara, miejscami zamazana tablica z brązu, ze słabo widocznym napisem tej treści: 

SĄD …JONO**W**Y m.st. Lon…nu  
III Wydz**i**ał Rod**z**inn… Ni**e**let**n**ich   
XI W…ział Ksią**g** wieczystych  
**A**R..TRAŻ **MO**RSKI   
REJ..**T**R DŁUŻNIKÓW N…WY…ALNYCH 

Tablica przekreślona jest charakterystyczną dla wszelkiego rodzaju służb miejskich taśmą z niezbyt wyraźną informacją _TYMCZASOWO PRZENIESIONY_. Stan taśmy również sugeruje, że tymczasowe przeniesienie trwa już około półwiecza i prawdę mówiąc, nie zapowiada się, żeby wskazane instytucje kiedyś zamierzały tu powrócić. Bo i najstarsi mugole nie pamiętają, by na Whitfield Street kiedykolwiek mieścił się Arbitraż Morski. No i żaden dłużnik w Londynie jako żywo zainteresowany nie jest zgłaszaniem się do mieszczącego się tu podobno Rejestru. Jednak niektóre z liter na tablicy lśnią podejrzaną czystością. Jeśli jakimś cudem dotarłby tu mugol, który swego czasu zakuł historię powszechną, litery owe złożyłyby się w dawno zapomniane słowo **_WIZENGAMOT_**. 

Oliver Finch podszedł do żelaznych drzwi, starając się nie wdepnąć w sałatę, która - sądząc po wyglądzie - wiele już przeszła. W porównaniu z innymi bramami do czarodziejskiego świata - podwórka za śmietnikiem, budki telefonicznej czy zaniedbanego sklepu ze świętej pamięci manekinem - wejście do Sądu Najwyższego Czarodziejów prezentowało się relatywnie okazale. Przez moment kontemplował jeszcze napis na drzwiach, który wydawał się równie adekwatną ozdobą budynku sądu, jak kute w marmurze uczone paremie, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wszedł do środka. O ile aby wejść do Ministerstwa trzeba było znać kod i precyzyjnie określić cel wizyty, o tyle wejście do Wizengamotu sprowadzało się do delikatnego uderzenia różdżką w kłódeczkę, która bez pytania odskakiwała, wpuszczając przybysza do wnętrza. Bowiem jak każde praworządne społeczeństwo, tak i czarodzieje zakładali, że jeśli ktoś wyposażony w różdżkę przychodzi do czarodziejskiego sądu, widocznie nie ma wyboru. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach z własnej woli by się tam nie pchał.  
Zaraz za drzwiami ustawiono posterunek magicznych strażników, którzy grzecznie pytali każdego o cel wizyty i przewidywaną jej długość. Oliver oszczędnie, acz nie mijając się z prawdą oświadczył, że jest adwokatem i przybył na rozprawę, pozwolili mu więc zachować różdżkę. Oni nie wnikali, więc i on nie wyjaśniał, że jedno z drugim nie ma w tym przypadku najmniejszego związku. Na rozprawie, na którą się wybierał, nie zamierzał w ogóle odgrywać żadnej roli, chciał tylko na własne oczy zobaczyć proces, który tak poruszył Amy. Poza tym czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie pierwszy raz w zawodowym życiu nie stawiwszy się w poniedziałek rano do pracy. Z pełną świadomością, że wykorzystuje najbardziej oklepaną wymówkę świata, wysłał do kancelarii sowę, że jest chory. W ostateczności zamierzał wyjaśnić, że poszedł na sprawę kogoś z rodziny, bądź - czego jednak wolał uniknąć - że przesadził z ognistą i to kac-gigant przeszkodził mu w podjęciu obowiązków. I tylko nieuleczalny optymizm popiskiwał cicho, że przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt nigdy nie dowie się o prawdziwych przyczynach tej nieobecności. Pogrążony w niewesołych rozmyślaniach Oliver przeciął znajdującą się za posterunkiem strażników salę aportacyjną, minął kolejne – już nie żelazne, choć równie wielkie i bogato zdobione – drzwi i stanął na progu wewnętrznego dziedzińca Wizengamotu.  
Był to ogromny, okrągły hall wysokości co najmniej pięciu pięter. Na pięciu poziomach biegło wzdłuż ścian pięć galerii, zwanych - od zdobień kapiteli kolumn - Galerią Mandragorową, Wodnikową, Skrzacią, Goblinową i Chochlikową. Jeszcze jako aplikant Oliver czasem zastanawiał się, dlaczego właśnie tak ozdobiono poszczególne piętra sądu, ale po ujrzeniu rzeźby zdobiącej główny hall Ministerstwa postanowił się już niczemu nie dziwić. Zapewne kierowała tym jakaś pokrętna logika, ale uznał, że nie ma na tyle wrażliwej duszy, by roztrząsać artystyczne koncepcje magicznego eklektyzmu. Po prostu przyjmował je do wiadomości, analizę zostawiając krytykom.  
Przez cały dziedziniec prowadziły ogromne, marmurowe schody, ciągi stopni poprzedzielane były szerokimi podestami. Na podestach znajdowały się wejścia do galerii, z których rozliczne drzwi i mniejsze korytarze prowadziły do pomieszczeń w głębi budynku. Każdego wejścia strzegły dwa złote posągi wybitnych magów i królów – prawodawców, wspartych na księgach lub mieczach. W zasadzie - wyjąwszy wizerunki magów oczywiście - schody takie jak te mogłyby znajdować się w każdym sądzie świata. Z tą różnicą, że reprezentacyjne schody Wizengamotu wiodły od wejścia w dół.  
Kontrolne spojrzenie na zegarek upewniło go, że ma jeszcze przynajmniej pół godziny, ale i tak postanowił, że od razu uda się na salę rozpraw. Wolał uniknąć szukania miejsca na sali tuż przed wejściem głównych aktorów dramatu, nie chciał też, aby zobaczył go jakiś "uczynny", który niby to przypadkiem zapyta Marbury'ego, co też jego pracownik robił na sprawie Śmierciożercy. Zdaniem Olivera najlepiej byłoby zaszyć się w cichym kątku i udawać, że w ogóle go tam nie ma.  
Było jeszcze stosunkowo wcześnie, więc na schodach nie spotkał zbyt wielu ludzi, acz z doświadczenia wiedział, że za jakąś godzinę cały gmach zapełni się pracownikami sądowymi zmierzającymi w różne strony z tonami akt w objęciach, grupkami zestresowanych interesantów i dziennikarzami Proroka z gatunku powszechnie znienawidzonej młodej Rity Skeeter, polującymi na swoje ofiary. Schodząc odruchowo przyglądał się mijanym rzeźbom. Przy każdej wizycie Oliver sprawdzał, czy jest w stanie rozpoznać następnego wybitnego człowieka. Dotychczas zidentyfikował już między innymi Merlina, Justyniana, Wesaliusza, Galena, Ulpiana i Grocjusza. Na parę chwil przystanął też przed jednym z posągów, który szczególnie go irytował. Na najniższym podeście, tuż obok kastylijskiej królowej Joanny Szalonej stała rzeźba czarodzieja, który wyglądał podejrzanie znajomo. Oliver mógłby przysiąc, że już gdzieś widział identyczny posąg, a jednak nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, gdzie. Ponownie zapisał w pamięci, że ma przejrzeć stare książki do Historii Magii. I miał dziwną pewność, że ponownie o tym zapomni.  
Stanąwszy wreszcie u stóp schodów, Oliver mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Sala rozpraw numer siedem znajdowała się w najniższej części gmachu, w której decyzją jednego z dziewiętnastowiecznych ministrów magii oryginalna gotycka architektura została zachowana w swoim niezmienionym kształcie. Prawdopodobnie był to jedyny fragment rządowego budynku Magicznej Anglii, który oparł się wątpliwej urody zdobieniom sławiącym bratnią współpracę magicznego świata. Prowadził doń wysoki korytarz o półokrągłym sklepieniu, oświetlony osadzonymi na żelaznych hakach łuczywami. Cała reszta Ministerstwa oświetlona była niezależnie od pory doby zaklęciem imitującym światło słoneczne, jednak tam na samym dole pozostawiono tradycyjne łuczywa. Przydawało to jeszcze grozy całemu otoczeniu, nic więc dziwnego, że właśnie w tej najstarszej części Wizengamotu toczyły się zazwyczaj sprawy karne. Z psychologicznego punktu widzenia w wymiarze sprawiedliwości niepoślednią rolę odgrywa strach.  
Z drugiego końca korytarza nadchodziła grupa czarodziejów w czarnych szatach. Oliver pomyślał, że to prawie na pewno urzędnicy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, któż inny bowiem mógłby zmierzać od strony Ministerstwa? Gdyż oprócz głównego wejścia od Whitfield Street do Wizengamotu można było dostać się również przez Ministerstwo Magii, przylegające do sądu i połączone z nim siecią podziemnych korytarzy. Tamtędy wchodzili pracownicy Ministerstwa, tamtędy też doprowadzano oskarżonych i odprowadzano skazańców. Bowiem wszyscy woleli uniknąć widoku dementorów na marmurowych posadzkach. Traktowaliby to wręcz jako _faux-pas_. Nadchodzący rozmawiali głośno, jeden z czegoś się śmiał. Nie czekając, aż podejdą bliżej, Oliver otworzył dębowe drzwi i wszedł na salę.  
Mimo że do rozpoczęcia rozprawy pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu, znalezienie wolnego miejsca nie było łatwym zadaniem. Najlepsze ławy - nie licząc tych "funkcyjnych" dla sędziów i prokuratora - były już zajęte, ale wyżej jeszcze można było znaleźć jakieś pojedyncze miejsca. Wciąż starając się nie rzucać w oczy, Oliver szybko zdecydował się na przedostatnią ławę po lewej stronie – pustą, jeśli nie liczyć siedzącego na skraju zasępionego czarodzieja w czarnej szacie. Miejsce wydawało mu się idealne. Wspiął się więc po stromych stopniach i podszedł do niego. Zapytał grzecznie, czy ława jest wolna, a uzyskawszy w odpowiedzi potakujące skinienie głowy usiadł koło milczącego czarodzieja. Do rozprawy pozostało jeszcze parę minut, więc korzystając z okazji, Oliver zaczął rozglądać się po sali.   
Sala rozpraw numer siedem - podobnie jak wszystkie sale znajdujące się w tej części sądu - była dużym pomieszczeniem o kamiennych, pozbawionych okien ścianach. Oświetlona - podobnie jak korytarz - jedynie płonącymi łuczywami, przywodziła na myśl średniowieczne lochy, w których dawni czarodzieje, pochyleni nad kociołkami, w wielkiej tajemnicy szukali kamienia filozoficznego. Jednakże tutaj nie było nawet śladu alchemii. Wzdłuż trzech ścian amfiteatralnie wznosiły się ławy dla publiczności, w niższych partiach zajęte już niemal w całości. Tu i ówdzie zgromadzeni dyskutowali żywo. Pod czwartą ścianą, na podwyższeniu znajdowały się trzy ławy przeznaczone dla składu sędziowskiego. Przy najniższej stał długi stół, na którym leżały stosy pergaminów. Oliver zidentyfikował je natychmiast. Akta. Dokładnie pośrodku komnaty stało drewniane krzesło z poręczami, z których zwisały łańcuchy. Ława oskarżonych. Odseparowana ze wszystkich stron, jakby już samo to miało sugerować nieszczęśnikowi, który na niej zasiada, że znikąd nie może oczekiwać pomocy. W swej prostocie robiła zaiste złowróżbne wrażenie.  
Drzwi w rogu sali otwierały się niemal bez przerwy, wpuszczając do środka grupki czarodziejów. Wkrótce po Oliverze wszedł Bartemius Crouch, niosąc pod pachą liczne zwoje pergaminów. Pewnie podszedł do swojego miejsca w najniższej ławie na prawo od stołu sędziowskiego. Usiadł wśród aurorów z ministerstwa i natychmiast zaczęli dyskutować ściszonym głosem. Zaraz za nim do sali weszła Amelia. Wyglądała nieco lepiej niż w piątkowy wieczór, więc Oliver miał nadzieję, że pobyt u brata oderwał ją od ponurych myśli. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do stołu sędziowskiego i nerwowo zaczęła układać pergaminy, księgi i pióra. Oliver wpatrywał się w nią i nagle poczuł ze zdumiewającą pewnością, że ta rzeczowość to tylko maska. Że pod tą całą kompetencją kryje się ta sama nieszczęśliwa dziewczyna, która płakała w herbatę w _Kropelce Jadu_. Zrobiło mu się jej strasznie żal. Chciał zejść do niej, by ją pocieszyć, i tylko reszta rozsądku przypomniała mu, że rozprawa zacznie się lada moment, a on pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien się rzucać w oczy. Tymczasem Amelia oderwała się od porządków i rozejrzała po sali. Wydawała się nieco roztargniona, spojrzała na niego, lecz w pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznała. Dopiero kiedy mrugnął do niej, uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i odpowiedziała mrugnięciem. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby nic poza nimi nie istniało.  
Zabrzmiał gong. Woźny – starszy czarodziej odziany w fioletową szatę – wygłosił tradycyjną formułę zapowiadającą nadejście sędziów. Wszyscy powstali i w zupełnej ciszy do komnaty weszło dwanaście postaci w czarnych szatach, z fioletową rozetą na ramieniu, w której lśniła wyhaftowana złotem litera "W". Oliver natychmiast zauważył sędziego Marshalla, Prezesa Wizengamotu i przewodniczącego składu sędziowskiego. Za nim kroczyły sędzia Higgins, anioł aplikantów, oraz sędzia Gainsburgh, która cieszyła się sławą tak surowej, jak sprawiedliwej. Adwokat rozpoznał też Brownlie'go i McCorquodale'a, dwóch sędziów orzekających zazwyczaj w sprawach cywilnych. Pozostałych sędziów nie znał. Pochód zamykał profesor Dumbledore. Jego srebrna broda połyskiwała wesoło w świetle pochodni, ale w oczach dyrektora Hogwartu nie było zwykłego, dobrotliwego wyrazu. W przejrzystych, niebieskich oczach czaił się niepokój.  
Sędziowie zasiedli w najniższej ławie tuż za stołem. Zgromadzeni również zajęli swoje miejsca, gdzieniegdzie rozległy się pierwsze szepty komentarzy. Przewodniczący dłonią dał znak woźnemu. Znajdujące się w rogu sali drzwi otwarły się ponownie i Oliver po raz pierwszy od przeszło pięciu lat zobaczył Severusa Snape'a.  
Szedł w asyście dwóch przerażających strażników. Oliver poczuł owo przejmujące zimno, które nieodmiennie towarzyszyło pojawieniu się dementorów, odruchowo też podziękował swej dobrej gwieździe, że dotychczas oszczędzała mu spotkań z tymi paskudnymi stworzeniami. Wydawało mu się, że na moment w całej sali przygasło światło. Pochodnia znajdująca się nad stołem sędziowskim zamigotała szmaragdowym płomieniem. Patrząc na Severusa Snape'a, Oliver w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Amy miała rację. Idący między dwoma dementorami strzęp człowieka nie przypominał tego chmurnego nastolatka, którego pamiętał ze szkoły. Owszem, Snape zawsze był nieco blady i ubierał się w głęboką czerń, ale dzisiaj jego bladość oscylowała w okolicach sinego fioletu. Tłuste, czarne włosy - obiekt nieustannych drwin kolegów szkolnych - oblepiały mu twarz, ale nie próbował ich nawet odgarnąć. Był przeraźliwie chudy, zniszczona, nieodmiennie czarna szata wisiała na nim, jeszcze potęgując żałosny jego obraz. W wychudzonej twarzy tylko oczy zachowały swój dawny wygląd, choć wyraz ich zdziwił Olivera. Oczekiwał strachu, agresji, choćby winy, które wśród podsądnych widywał nie raz. Tymczasem czarne oczy Severusa były zupełnie puste, jakby przez ten okres spędzony w Azkabanie on sam stracił jakiekolwiek uczucia. Sprawiały wrażenie dwóch dziur wypalonych w szarym płótnie.   
Strażnicy doprowadzili Snape'a do przeznaczonego dla niego krzesła. Usiadł bez oporu. Spoczywające dotychczas nieruchomo łańcuchy ożyły i oplotły nadgarstki oskarżonego. Dementorzy wycofali się do wyjścia. Wychodząc jeden z nich odwrócił się w stronę ław dla publiczności, na ostatku lustrując zgromadzonych. Ostatnie szepty zamarły jak cięte nożem. Wreszcie drzwi zamknęły się za złowrogimi strażnikami Azkabanu.  
Tymczasem Przewodniczący Marshall rozpoczął rozprawę i przekazał głos Crouchowi, by ten kontynuował prezentację dowodów. Crouch niespiesznie podniósł się z miejsca. Przez chwilę jeszcze grzebał wśród leżących przed nim pergaminów, jakby szukał jakiegoś szczególnie istotnego w tej chwili dokumentu. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok i wpatrując się z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy w oskarżonego zaczął swoją przemowę.  
- Wysoki Sądzie, w związku z nieprzyznaniem się oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a do winy - także w czasie przesłuchania w warunkach Reguły 21, oskarżenie wnosi o dopuszczenie...  
Słysząc te słowa Oliver drgnął. Reguła 21 oznaczała użycie _Tormenta_. Nic dziwnego, że Snape wygląda jak własny duch.  
- ...oskarżenie wnosi o przesłuchanie w charakterze świadka Thybalda Samuela Notta.  
Marshall wyraził zgodę i woźny wprowadził świadka. Thybald Nott był wysokim, tęgim czterdziestoparolatkiem. Przystojna twarz znamionowała dumę, ale w tej chwili jego postawa daleka była od dumnej, a w oczach czaił się strach. Wszedł na salę zgarbiony i niepewny, jakby mimo gwarancji prokuratora wciąż widział przed sobą widmo Azkabanu. Dochodząc do stołu sędziowskiego skulił się jeszcze bardziej, jak pies, który czuje, że czeka go kara. Marshall wskazał mu taboret stojący między ławą sędziów a miejscem prokuratora. Nott opadł nań z widoczną ulgą.  
- Thybaldzie Nott - zagrzmiał Crouch. - W swoich zeznaniach świadczyłeś przeciwko oskarżonemu Severusowi Snape'owi. Czy powtórzysz je przed tym sądem?  
- Ttt… – Świadek nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Tak.  
- Słuchamy więc.  
- Severus Snape to Śmierciożerca – zaczął Nott zduszonym tonem, w którym brzmiały nuty strachu. – Należał do sług Czarnego Pana. Przybywał na każde jego wezwanie. W kręgu stał między Rosierem a Karkarowem...  
- Karkarowem? – wykrzyknął Crouch, wyraźnie zdumiony. Siedzący za nim aurorzy zaczęli gorączkowo szeptać między sobą. – Igorem Karkarowem?  
- Tak! Igor Karkarow też jest Śmierciożercą! On i Snape... Oni się przyjaźnili!  
- Sprawdzimy tę informację – chłodno przeciął oskarżyciel. – Teraz mówmy o Snape'ie.  
- Snape wykonywał rozkazy Czarnego Pana… - kontynuował Nott urywanym głosem, jakby wciąż zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, żeby nie narazić samego siebie na oskarżenie. - Czarny Pan karał nas za sprzeniewierzenie się jego woli... Jeśli ktoś się wyłamał, czekało go _Crucio_... Dlatego wszyscy byli posłuszni. Z jego rozkazu zabijano i torturowano, wszyscy, których znam, Dołohow, Jugson, Mucilber, posłuszni Czarnemu Panu, chcąc się mu przypodobać… - i zaczął opowiadać o wyczynach Śmierciożerców.  
Oliver słuchał tych wywodów i chociaż - jako specjalista prawa międzykociołkowego - nie miał doświadczenia w sprawach karnych to jednak widział, jakie oczywiste banialuki pojawiają się w wypowiedzi świadka. Cała jego historia składała się z takich ogólników, jakie można było przeczytać w _Proroku_. Dlaczego nie mówił o udziale Snape'a w tym wszystkim? Przecież niektóre pytania aż prosiły się o zadanie! Dlaczego Crouch nie przesłuchiwał go porządniej? Sam prokurator przysłuchiwał się opowieści Notta jakby mimochodem, sprawiając wrażenie, że cokolwiek świadek zezna, podsumowanie i tak ma już gotowe. Oliver podejrzewał, że wrażenie to jest jak najbardziej prawdziwe.   
Crouch chyba również przypomniał sobie, co powinien robić, bo ocknął się i zwrócił do świadka.  
- Wystarczy. Myślę, że wszyscy wiemy, jakich czynów dopuszczali się Śmierciożercy. Czy świadek może nam powiedzieć, kiedy oskarżony przystąpił do zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać?  
- Oczywiście. Snape otrzymał Mroczny Znak tego samego dnia co ja i Karkarow... piętnastego listopada 1977 roku.   
Na dźwięk jego słów Snape poruszył się pierwszy raz od momentu, w którym dementorzy posadzili go na krześle z łańcuchami. Poderwał głowę, a przez zaciętą twarz przebiegł grymas bólu, jakby wspomnienie tamtego dnia gorsze było od wszystkiego, co go spotkało. Oliver przyglądał mu się ze współczuciem. Crouch również patrzył na oskarżonego, ale w jego oczach próżno by szukać litości czy współczucia. Zapadła cisza, Nott wiercił się na swoim krześle. Wreszcie odezwał się Prezes.  
- Panie prokuratorze, czy oskarżenie zakończyło już przesłuchiwanie świadka?  
- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie.  
- Czy oskarżony ma jakieś pytania do świadka?  
Chyba nikt ze zgromadzonych nie wierzył, że Severus Snape przemówi, mimo że Marshall zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego. Przewodniczący odczekał dłuższą chwilę, po czym zwolnił Notta, który, rzucając ostatnie przestraszone spojrzenie na ławę aurorów, niemal wybiegł z sali. Oskarżyciel popatrzył za nim wzrokiem pełnym obrzydzenia, po czym kontynuował prezentację dowodów.  
- Wysoki Sądzie, oskarżenie wnosi o odczytanie zeznań złożonych przez George'a Avery'ego w postępowaniu przygotowawczym jako kolejny dowód w sprawie.  
Marshall rzucił Crouchowi takie spojrzenie, jakby ten przynajmniej zaproponował użycie Niewybaczalnego.  
- A dlaczegóż to świadek Avery nie stawił się osobiście?  
- Wysoki Sądzie, pan Avery zeznał w czasie śledztwa, że został zmuszony do wykonywania rozkazów Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać z użyciem niewybaczalnego zaklęcia _Imperium_, które w znaczny sposób nadwerężyło jego zdrowie. Dlatego też wraz z rodziną udał się do sanatorium w Szwajcarii, w chwili obecnej przebywa w willi _Tous les Deux_ w Davos. Oskarżenie podjęło starania mające na celu osobiste przybycie na dzisiejszą rozprawę powołanego na świadka pana Avery'ego, jednakże jego lekarz był nieugięty. Jakakolwiek zmiana środowiska mogłaby nieść fatalne skutki dla delikatnego zdrowia świadka. Poza tym dziś wieczorem pan Avery – jako przewodniczący społecznego komitetu kuracjuszy – organizuje dla miejscowych mugoli wyścigi saneczkowe na trasie z Davos-Uzdrowiska do Davos-Wsi, tym bardziej więc nie mógł przybyć do Londynu, aby osobiście zeznawać przed Wysokim Sądem. Z tych względów wnoszę o odczytanie jego zeznań z postępowania przygotowawczego oraz załączenie ich do protokołu z dzisiejszej rozprawy.  
Marshall milczał, kamienna twarz starego sędziego nie drgnęła, choć widać było, że wewnątrz aż gotuje się z oburzenia. Siedzący obok niego Ronald Brownlie zaczął coś gorączkowo szeptać. Wreszcie Przewodniczący składu sędziowskiego z wyraźną niechęcią ustąpił.  
- Dopuszczam dowód z zeznań świadka. Proszę kontynuować.   
Crouch przekazał Amelii długi pergamin opatrzony pieczęcią Wizengamotu. Dziewczyna odnalazła właściwy fragment i rozpoczęła lekturę. Oliver słuchał piąte przez dziesiąte. To, co Avery miał do powiedzenia na temat Snape'a nie różniło się specjalnie od wcześniejszych zeznań Notta. Te same fakty – należał do Śmierciożerców, przybywał na wezwanie… Oliver przestał słuchać monotonnego głosu i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. Crouch miał zeznania dwóch świadków, którzy nie mówiąc w zasadzie nic konkretnego i tak powiedzieli wystarczająco dużo, by położenie Snape'a stało się niewesołe. Przy braku kontrdowodów - a przede wszystkim przy braku zeznań milczącego wciąż oskarżonego - sędziowie nie będą mieli skomplikowanego zadania uzasadniając wyrok skazujący.  
Westchnął. Kątem oka zauważył, że siedzący koło niego małomówny czarodziej nieznacznie kręci głową, jakby zgadzając się z myślami Olivera.  
- To wszystko idzie nie tak - mruczał do siebie. - Cholera, czy nikt tego nie widzi?  
- Przepraszam - szepnął nieśmiało Oliver - Ale co jest nie tak?  
- Tak ogólnie? - Oderwany od swoich myśli czarodziej wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Wszystko. Począwszy od tego, że Crouch leci przez proces na złamanie karku nie zwracając uwagi na dość istotne szczegóły, a skończywszy na tym, że ten dzieciak milczy jak zaklęty i nikt nie pofatyguje się, żeby mu znaleźć obrońcę.  
Obrońcę! Żeby to było takie łatwe… Od zeszłego piątku Oliver niemal bez przerwy zastanawiał się, czy nie istnieje jakaś możliwość pomocy, a im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym ciężej było mu się pogodzić z myślą, że jest praktycznie bezsilny. Zagadnienia obrony w zwykłym procesie karnym regulował Dekret o adwokaturze – zwany czasem _Liber Honorarium_ – ale przy okazji procesów Śmierciożerców jego stosowanie zostało zawieszone, a prawo karne, z czego Oliver zdawał sobie coraz boleśniej sprawę, wróciło do wypróbowanych wzorców średniowiecznych. Znów inkwizytor – czy prokurator, jak go zwał, tak go zwał – był panem procesu, a oskarżony miał do wyboru: albo przyzna się od razu i zostanie skazany, albo przyzna się po torturach i zostanie skazany. Patrząc teraz na wystąpienie Barty'ego Croucha Oliver zrozumiał, skąd brały się uprzedzenia względem mugoli. Jeśli czarodziej zachowywał się w ten sposób, do czego zdolny był mugol?   
Tymczasem Amelia zakończyła odczytywanie protokołu i usiadła. Sędziowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Przewodniczący ponownie zabrał głos.  
- Czy oskarżenie ma jeszcze jakieś dowody do przedstawienia?  
- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie. Oskarżenie…  
- Dobrze, panie prokuratorze – przerwał mu Marshall. - Dalsze dowody przedstawi pan po przerwie. Zarządzam godzinną przerwę. Proszę wyprowadzić oskarżonego.   
Drzwi otwarły się i ponownie do komnaty weszli dementorzy. Łańcuchy puściły i straż wyprowadziła Snape'a. Za nim wyszli sędziowie i prokurator, przy stole sędziowskim została tylko Amelia, porządkująca zapisane pergaminy. Szybko pozbierała wszystkie dokumenty, rzuciła Oliverowi nieodgadnione spojrzenie i niemal wybiegła z sali. Rozczarowało to trochę młodego adwokata, który miał nadzieję, że uda im się zamienić parę słów komentarza na temat tego, czego byli świadkami.  
Tymczasem sala powoli się wyludniała. Komentując głośno pierwszą część rozprawy grupki czarodziejów kierowały się w stronę sądowego baru zwanego przez bywalców „kawopojem". Podążający za nimi Oliver pomyślał ponuro, że cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego wyniknie, nie będzie to nic dobrego.

_dawno zapomniane słowo WIZENGAMOT_ – aluzja do istniejącego od VII wieku w Anglii zgromadzenia o nazwie _Witenagemot_, które było zebraniem „mądrych" – urzędników, możnych i starszego kleru. Witenagemot pełnił funkcje zbliżone do dzisiejszego Parlamentu. Istniał do XI wieku. (przypisek autora dla tych, którzy nie wykuli powszechnej)


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział IV

Pół godziny później, straciwszy nadzieję na sukces w batalii przy kawopoju, Oliver wrócił na salę. W niektórych sytuacjach – a kolejka do bufetu zaliczała się zazwyczaj do takowych – godzina wydaje się ulotną chwilką, potwierdzając w ten przewrotny sposób teorię względności. Patrząc na kłębiący się przed nim dziki tłum Oliver uznał, że nie ma sensu tracić całej przerwy na oglądanie czyichś pleców i narażanie się na stratowanie. Bez kawy nie umrze, a czuł, że przez chwilę musi spokojnie pomyśleć. Kimkolwiek bowiem był tajemniczy czarodziej, jego słowa nie dawały Oliverowi spokoju.   
Sala była jeszcze prawie pusta. Na ławce, bezpośrednio nad ławą aurorów, drzemała stara czarownica, która najwyraźniej nie zauważyła przerwy w rozprawie. Także sąsiad Olivera wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca. Siedział zatopiony w myślach, przerzucając stronnice spoczywającej na kolanach książki. Oliver wdrapał się na swoją galerię i usiadł koło zamyślonego czarodzieja. Przez chwilę milczał równie zamyślony, aż wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i zwrócił do nieznajomego.  
- Przepraszam pana… Mógłbym o coś zapytać?  
Czarodziej oderwał się od studiowanej książki i spojrzał na Olivera rozkojarzonym wzrokiem, próbując wrócić do rzeczywistości. Młody adwokat zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie zaczepił zupełnie obcego człowieka. Wpojona kindersztuba odezwała się wielkim głosem.  
- Przepraszam, powinienem się przedstawić. Nazywam się Oliver Finch.   
- Pancracio Tambernero. Miło mi.  
Mecenas Tambernero! Przed oczami Olivera stanęła pewna scena sprzed niemal trzech lat, kiedy to był mimowolnym świadkiem rozmowy między Madisonem Marbury'm a drugim wspólnikiem kancelarii, Scottem Stanfordem. Oliver – wtedy jeszcze aplikant tuż przed egzaminem – został wysłany po jakieś akta do archiwum. Błądził dobrą chwilę między regałami pełnymi teczek ze starymi sprawami, aż wreszcie zlokalizował poszukiwane materiały na najniższej półce regału oznaczonego zieloną tabliczką _F6_. Schylił się po nie i już miał się stamtąd ewakuować, gdy gdzieś nad głową usłyszał głosy. Jednego z rozmawiających – Marbury'ego – rozpoznał od razu, drugiego zidentyfikował po chwili jako Stanforda. Naprawdę nie chciał podsłuchiwać, ale rozmawiali tak głośno, że nie sposób było ich nie słyszeć. Wyraźnie wściekły adwokat w dość niewybrednych słowach informował wspólnika, co też sądzi o metodach tego Tambernero. Stanford nie próbował nawet uspokajać kolegi, filozoficznie stwierdził tylko, że każdy prędzej czy później musi przegrać sprawę. Dziś padło na ciebie, ale nie przejmuj się, na tego szarlatana też kiedyś przyjdzie kolej. Mściwym głosem Marbury odparł, że z przyjemnością zatańczy na grobie Pancracia Tambernero. Oliver znał już wtedy pryncypała na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ten nie żartował. Wówczas, siedząc jak mysz pod miotłą i czekając, aż przełożeni sobie pójdą, Oliver zastanawiał się, kim też był ten, który pokonał Madisona Marbury'ego. A teraz stał twarzą w twarz z głównym bohaterem tamtej rozmowy.  
- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Sporo słyszałem o panu… - urwał, nie chcąc precyzować, co właściwie słyszał o swoim rozmówcy.  
- O? Doprawdy?  
- Tak. W adwokackich kręgach jest pan postacią dość znaną.  
Pancracio Tambernero uśmiechnął się dziwnie.  
- W kręgach? Czyżbym miał więc przyjemność z kolegą po fachu?  
- Poniekąd. To znaczy, ja… Jestem adwokatem – wydusił wreszcie. – Ale od niedawna dopiero… Tak dokładnie, to już prawie dwa lata.   
- To nie tak od niedawna, panie mecenasie. – Uśmiech Pancracia błąkał się w kącikach ust. Zmieszana mina Olivera sprowokowała jednak następne pytanie. – Nie przywykł pan jeszcze do zwyczajowej tytulatury?  
- Nie za bardzo. – Oliver odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Rzadko mam okazję…  
- Praktykuje pan, mecenasie?  
- Nie. Tak. Pracuję w kancelarii mecenasa Marbury'ego, ale rzadko staję na sprawach. – Słysząc nazwisko Marbury'ego Tambernero uniósł brwi zdziwiony. – Dlatego poza naprawdę oficjalnymi okazjami prawie nikt się tak do mnie nie zwraca. I wciąż dziwnie się czuję słysząc „mecenasie Finch". Zdecydowanie wolę „Oliverze" – urwał, zastanawiając się, czy nie powiedział za dużo.  
Czarodziej nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę milczeli – Pancracio zamyślony, a Oliver zbyt onieśmielony by podjąć konwersację. Wreszcie adwokat spojrzał zachęcająco na młodszego kolegę.  
- Chciałeś o coś zapytać?  
- Tak, zastanawiałem się właśnie... Wtedy, na rozprawie… Mówił pan, że ktoś powinien znaleźć mu obrońcę. Czy to nie sam oskarżony powinien prosić o obronę? I czy w tej sytuacji obrona w ogóle jest możliwa? Przecież to _Magica_! Nawet gdyby obejmował ją Dekret o adwokaturze, to Snape i tak musiałby sam wnioskować o...  
- Czego oni was teraz uczą na Historii Magii? - przerwał mu Pancracio. – _Magica_, stary dobry wynalazek czasów Inkwizycji, była jednak jak na swoje czasy ustawą postępową, wprowadzając obronę z urzędu. Faktem jest, że obrońcą mógł być tylko sędzia albo prokurator - zwłaszcza to ostatnie samo w sobie jest śmieszne - ale to i tak był znakomity postęp w porównaniu z tym, co było wcześniej. Kiedyś, jeśli wpadałeś w łapy inkwizytora, mogłeś mieć tylko nadzieję, że przekupisz kata, który na stosie udusi cię zanim spłoniesz żywcem. I nie mówię tu o mugolskich polowaniach na czarownice. Pamiętasz chyba sławną Wendelinę? - Oliver skinął, a czarodziej uśmiechnął się kpiąco - Zadziwiające, że z wykładów Binnsa wszyscy zapamiętują tylko ten fragment. Nie, mówię o czarodziejskich stosach, które były karą za zdradę. A zdradą było wszystko, co mogło ujawnić nasz świat. Począwszy od mieszania się w sprawy tronu, a skończywszy na pomocy rodzącym. Taki sam stos czekał Edwarda Królotwórcę, jak i Babcię Ceyshott. Tak, mój chłopcze, nie tylko mugole palili. Zapamiętaj to sobie.  
Oliver spoglądał na niego z mieszaniną przerażenia i niedowierzania w oczach.  
- I Bagshott o tym nie pisała?  
- Niechętnie się mówi o niewygodnych detalach tkwiących w chlubnej przeszłości, nieprawdaż? Wolimy milczeć dyplomatycznie lub twierdzić, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. I tracimy z oczu fakt, że jak na rok 1532 _Constitutio Criminalis Magica_, choć w gruncie rzeczy okrutna, była nieomal rewolucyjna. Pomyśl tylko! Formalne ograniczenie stosowania _Crucio_. Palić można tylko w przypadku wyraźnie wskazanych zbrodni. Większy skład sądu... – Podchwycił zdziwione spojrzenie Olivera. – Tak, _Magica_ podnosiła liczbę sędziów z trzech do dwunastu. Potem, kiedy wprowadzaliśmy Kodeks, znów ponieśliśmy liczbę sędziów, tym razem do czterdziestu ośmiu. Zauważyłeś, iż z przyczyn niewiadomych zakładamy, że demokratyzacja polega na mnożeniu przez cztery? No i najważniejsza zmiana ze wszystkich, publiczny obrońca…   
- A skoro on mógłby mieć obrońcę z urzędu i to jest w samej ustawie, dlaczego jeszcze nikt o tym nie wspomniał?  
- Kolego mecenasie, niewiele pan jeszcze wie o naszym zawodzie. Prawnik to w gruncie rzeczy rzemieślnik, a jego towarem jest wiedza. Pomysł. I przewrotna logika, pozwalająca znaleźć wyjście w najmniej obiecujących okolicznościach. Jednak pomylą się ci, którzy wierzą, że tę wiedzę odda komuś za dobre słowo. Nie po to przebija się przez stosy zakurzonych pergaminów i zawikłanych formuł, żeby potem chwalić się erudycją. O nie, on poczeka, aż ta wiedza będzie dla kogoś cenna jak życie. Wtedy ją sprzeda. I zapewniam cię, że za wysoką cenę.  
Zapadła cisza. W końcu Oliver podjął:  
- No dobrze, jeśli ta wiedza jest towarem, dlaczego mówi pan o tym mnie?  
- Dobre pytanie. - Pancracio zapatrzył się w wiszący nad stołem sędziowskim wizerunek boskiej Temidy z wagą w jednej, a różdżką w drugiej dłoni. - Bo widzę w tobie siebie sprzed lat, jakkolwiek sentymentalnie to brzmi. Niegdyś tak samo wierzyłem w triumf sprawiedliwości, wierzyłem, że waga Temidy jest idealnie czuła i nawet najmniejsze ziarno prawdy przechyli szalę na stronę słuszności. A teraz widzę, że Temida waży wyłącznie spryt adwokatów stron. Ucieleśniona Sprawiedliwość jest nauczycielką, sprawdzającą kto lepiej odrobił lekcje. Nie mam złudzeń, że... - zawiesił głos. Dłonią przymknął powieki, jakby w kącikach oczu chciał zniszczyć niebezpieczny dowód rzeczowy. Po chwili odwrócił się patrząc na Olivera dziwnie błyszczącymi oczyma. - Nazwij mnie staroświeckim idealistą, ale nadal nie zgadzam się na karmienie żądnych zemsty tłumów krwią niewinnych. Mówię ci o tym, bo będziesz wiedział, co z tą wiedzą zrobić. Bo dla ciebie też oczywiste jest, że jeśli mają skazać tego chłopaka, to nie w taki sposób. Nie w takim procesie. Po prostu nie tak.  
- Więc dlaczego pan sam tego nie podniesie?  
Pancracio uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Powiedzmy, że nie cieszę się w tych, jak to ładnie ująłeś, prawniczych kręgach najlepszą opinią. Błędy młodości... Poza tym jestem dla niektórych dość, hmmm, niewygodny. Mogę wymienić przynajmniej tuzin osób na tej sali, które bardzo ucieszyłyby się widząc mnie na tym zydlu po środku, i to bez względu na stawiane zarzuty. Nie, mój drogi, dla wszystkich – z oskarżonym włącznie – lepiej byłoby, żeby moje nazwisko nie wypłynęło w tej sprawie… A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, proponuję, byś zapoznał się ze swoją tajną bronią – to mówiąc wręczył mu podniszczony pergamin z zakreślonym zielonym atramentem akapitem.  
Oliver rzucił się na wskazany fragment: _„Reguła 88. Na prośbę stron, tak skarżącej jak i oskarżonej, można zezwolić na wzięcie obrońcy ze składu sądzącego. Obrońca ten, w myśl swojej przysięgi winien przyczyniać się do przestrzegania sprawiedliwości…_". Już miał zaprotestować, gdy wierny pielęgnowanemu od lat nawykowi dobrego prawnika doczytał przepis do końca. I nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Pomysł Pancracia Tambernero był zaiste genialny w swej prostocie.

Tymczasem ławy dla publiczności ponownie się zapełniły. Powtórnie zabrzmiał gong, weszli sędziowie, wprowadzono Snape'a. Marshall wznowił rozprawę i bez zbędnych wstępów oddał głos Crouchowi.  
- Wysoki Sądzie – podjął prokurator. – Oskarżenie wnosi o okazanie Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a jako następny dowód w sprawie.  
Po sali przeszedł pomruk zdziwienia. Dotychczas oskarżenie nie żądało ujawniania Mrocznego Znaku przez żadnego ze Śmierciożerców. Ale też innych dowodów dotychczas było aż nadto. Oliver popatrzył badawczo na prokuratora. Czyżby Crouch był aż tak zdesperowany?  
Prezes musiał myśleć o tym samym, bo zwrócił się teraz do prokuratora wyraźnie zdziwiony.  
- Panie prokuratorze, zdaje się, że nie byłoby nas tutaj, gdyby oskarżony nie miał Mrocznego Znaku? Czyżby oskarżenie zapomniało, że _perspicua vera non sunt probanda_?  
Crouch poczerwieniał. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby dostał w ciemię ciężkim przedmiotem, ale otrząsnął się i zaczął bronić swojego stanowiska.  
- Wysoki Sądzie, oskarżenie wniosło o okazanie symbolu przynależności do Śmiercio… do zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, aby rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości co do śmierciożerczej działalności oskarżonego.  
Marshall nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zwrócił się do pozostałych sędziów. Oskarżyciel czekał. Po szybkiej wymianie zdań z sędzią McCorquodale'm Przewodniczący zdecydował się mimo wszystko dopuścić dowód i polecił oskarżonemu wstać. Snape usłuchał. Krępujące go łańcuchy zadźwięczały głucho. Crouch podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc złapać Snape'a za rękę, ten jednak uchylił się i spojrzał na prokuratora z taką miną, jakby na końcu języka miał pamiętne _Noli me tangere_. Nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Croucha, jednym szarpnięciem podciągnął rękaw szaty ukazując lewe przedramię.  
Publiczność wyciągnęła szyje. Każdy chciał zobaczyć, jak wygląda piętno Czarnego Pana. Większość zgromadzonych dojrzała jedynie ciemne znamię na bladym przedramieniu, ci jednak, którzy siedzieli najbliżej dostrzegli, że owo ciemne znamię jest w istocie wyszczerzoną czaszką. Spomiędzy szczęk, jak język, wysuwał się wąż.  
Sala ucichła. Zgromadzeni wpatrywali się w niego z niemal namacalną ciekawością, a jednak Snape ani na moment nie spojrzał w dół, doskonale znał każdy milimetr skóry naznaczonej mrocznym piętnem. Dłuższą chwilę stał tak, po czym nie czekając na pozwolenie Prezesa opuścił rękaw i z powrotem opadł na swoje krzesło.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę Crouch milczał, wreszcie zwrócił się do sędziów.  
- Wysoki Sądzie! Oskarżenie zakończyło prezentację dowodów. A w związku z tym wnoszę o…  
- Teraz! – szepnął Pancracio. – Teraz!  
- Ale myślałem…  
- Nie myśl, człowieku, za chwilę będzie za późno!  
- Sprzeciw! – podrywając się z miejsca Oliver wrzasnął pierwsze, co mu do głowy przyszło. – Sprzeciw!  
Sala zamarła. Crouch urwał wpół słowa. Snape wzdrygnął się, jakby zamierzał zerwać się z miejsca, jednak w porę opanował się i znowu znieruchomiał. Maczająca właśnie pióro Amelia przewróciła kałamarz, oblewając atramentem stół, siebie i siedzącą najbliżej sędzię Higgins, która nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Nawet Prezes Wizengamotu stracił na moment kamienną twarz. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę miejsca wysoko na lewej galerii, w którym czerwony jak piwonia Oliver Finch właśnie zaczynał rozumieć, co też właściwie zrobił.  
Marshall opanował się pierwszy.  
- Proszę o spokój! Młody człowieku, racz wyjaśnić, kim jesteś i czego dotyczy sprzeciw?  
- Wysoki Sądzie, nazywam się Oliver Wendell Finch, jestem adwokatem i w imieniu oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a, na zasadzie Reguły 88 _Constitutio Criminalis Magica_, proszę o wyznaczenie obrońcy.   
Zawrzało. Zebrani zaczęli gorączkowo szeptać, ogólne podniecenie było niemal namacalne. Nawet Snape podniósł wzrok, nie patrzył jednak na swojego nieoczekiwanego obrońcę, a na oniemiałego Croucha. Ten już jednak ochłonął z pierwszego zaskoczenia i teraz zwrócił się bezpośrednio do sędziów.  
- Wysoki Sądzie! Powołana przez mecenasa Fincha reguła nie pozwala mu na występowanie w tej sprawie, bowiem mecenas Finch, jako osoba postronna, nie może prosić o obrońcę w imieniu oskarżonego. Sugeruję, abyśmy zakończyli tę komedię i wrócili do głównego wątku rozprawy.  
Oliver odetchnął głośno. Słowa prokuratora dotknęły go do żywego, a gniew wyparł tremę.  
- Wysoki Sądzie! Z całym szacunkiem, mój oponent się myli. Nie mógłbym – jako osoba postronna – wnosić o wyznaczenie obrońcy oskarżonego, gdybyśmy opierali się na Dekrecie o adwokaturze. Jednakże zgodnie z decyzją Najwyższej Rady Prawa Czarodziejów do procesów zwolenników… Do procesów Śmierciożerców zastosowanie ma wyłącznie _Constitutio Criminalis Magica_. A ta ustawa daje mi podstawę do działania w imieniu oskarżonego. Na dowód powyższego wnoszę o odczytanie zdania trzeciego Reguły 88.  
Marshall skinął na wciąż jeszcze skamieniałą Amelię, która ocknęła się z niejaką trudnością i w kompletnej ciszy odczytała właściwy przepis:  
- „_W imieniu oskarżonego o obrońcę może prosić każdy przytomny procesowi_".  
- Wysoki Sądzie! – powtórzył Oliver. – W imieniu oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a proszę o wyznaczenie obrońcy.   
Atmosfera wśród publiczności – jeśli to w ogóle możliwe – stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Szeptem komentowano niespodziewany obrót sytuacji. Jedynie Snape i Pancracio nie wypowiedzieli dotąd ani słowa. Snape, po chwilowym przebudzeniu spowodowanym wystąpieniem Olivera, na powrót wbił wzrok w kamienną posadzkę przed sobą, zaś Pancracio z zimną satysfakcją przyglądał się bezsilnemu Crouchowi. Patrząc na starszego adwokata odnosiło się wrażenie, że niczym srogi nauczyciel udziela w ten sposób reprymendy niedbałemu uczniowi. Tymczasem Przewodniczący z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy zwrócił się do oskarżyciela.   
- Panie prokuratorze, czy nadal kwestionuje pan legitymację mecenasa Fincha do złożenia wniosku o wyznaczenie obrońcy dla oskarżonego?  
- Nie, Wysoki Sądzie.  
- Znakomicie. W takim razie zwracam się do składu sędziowskiego. Czy ktoś z kolegów i koleżanek sędziów podejmie się obrony oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a?  
Zapadło pełne wyczekiwania milczenie. Sędziowie siedzieli sztywno, nie patrząc na siebie, rozważając słowa Prezesa. Sędzia Higgins nerwowo splatała palce, sędzia Brownlie wpatrywał się w pochodnię nad głową Olivera, sędzia Gainsburgh zacisnęła usta, jakby podejmując rozpaczliwą decyzję. Marshall czekał.  
Wreszcie w kompletnej ciszy rozległy się wypowiedziane dobitnie słowa:  
- Przyjmuję obowiązki obrońcy.  
Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w kierunku, skąd dobiegał głos. Albus Dumbledore powoli podnosił się ze swego miejsca na końcu ławy sędziowskiej.

_perspicua vera non sunt probanda_ (łac.) – oczywiste prawdy nie wymagają dowodu  
_Noli me tangere_ (łac.) - Nie dotykaj mnie! (J 20,17)


	5. Rozdział 5

_Scenę przesłuchania dedykuję Irytkowi_

Rozdział V

Następnego ranka Oliver Finch zmierzał w kierunku Wizengamotu w zupełnie innym nastroju. Nie zwracał większej uwagi na otaczający go świat, pogrążony bez reszty we własnych myślach. Nie da się ukryć, wczorajszy plan nierzucania się w oczy nie został zrealizowany zgodnie z zamierzeniami. Rzucił się w oczy z imieniem, nazwiskiem i tytułem zawodowym. W przypływie gorzkiej ironii pomyślał, że właściwie mógł podać jeszcze numer buta. Wtedy _Prorok_ miałby już komplet informacji. W ogóle dziwnie się czuł. Powinien być zły na siebie, ale o dziwo nie był. Co więcej, był niemal zadowolony, że nie siedział cicho. Może i Severus Snape zasługiwał na karę, ale przynajmniej skarzą go w uczciwym procesie. A wczoraj miał wrażenie, że ogląda zwykłą rzeź. W białych rękawiczkach, w majestacie prawa, ale jednak rzeź.  
Nie dręczyło go również poczucie winy z powodu tego, że nie poszedł do pracy. Wróciwszy wczoraj z sądu nie zdążył nawet zdjąć szaty, kiedy zauważył siedzącą na parapecie wyjątkowo rozzłoszczoną płomykówkę. Oliver zapłacił sowie za przesyłkę poleconą i otworzył pergamin. W krótkich, acz obcesowych słowach równie zezłoszczony Madison Marbury powiadamiał go, że nie stawiając się o poranku w kancelarii zachował się karygodnie i _"naraził Kancelarię na niepowetowane straty spowodowane niedotrzymaniem terminu do złożenia uwag do umowy nr 54875/AM w sprawie licencji na samomieszające się kociołki_", co być może jeszcze uszłoby mu na sucho, gdyby nie _"skandaliczny wybryk"_, którego dopuścił się w sądzie; wybryk _"poddający w wątpliwość jego zawodową lojalność"_ oraz _"podważający pokładane w nim dotychczas zaufanie"_. Oliver naprawdę się zdziwił, czytając te słowa. Nie był w stanie wymyślić powodu, dla którego zapewnienie Snape'owi obrońcy z urzędu stanowiło obrazę majestatu Madisona Marbury'ego. Dalsza część epistoły też nie wyjaśniała tej kwestii, informowała jedynie, że w tych warunkach Madison Marbury _"nie widzi możliwości kontynuowania współpracy"_ i byłby wdzięczny, gdyby w ciągu następnego tygodnia _"mecenas Finch pojawił się w Kancelarii, celem finalnego uregulowania stosunków między stronami niniejszym rozwiązanej umowy o pracę"_. Innymi słowy podwładny ośmielił się zaistnieć i za to został wylany na zbity pysk. I niech się cieszy, że tylko tyle. Z tym, że Oliver nie cieszył się szczególnie. Co prawda odczuwał ulgę, że uwolnił się od kociołków, ale miał też przykrą świadomość faktu, że czynsz się sam nie opłaci i jeść też czasem trzeba. Mógłby co prawda prosić o pomoc rodziców, ale już dawno poprzysiągł sobie, że szybciej pójdzie kopać rowy jak mugol, niż będzie dla nich ciężarem. Poza tym obawiał się, że wysłuchiwanie, ileż to oni dla niego zrobili przekroczy jego wytrzymałość nerwową. A na psychoterapeutę chwilowo też nie mógł sobie pozwolić.  
Przelotnie zauważył, że ktoś zlitował się i usunął z bruku Whitfield Street nieszczęsną sałatę, zastępując ją jednakże równie zmęczonym kabaczkiem. Wyglądało na to, że rozkładające się warzywa są istotnym elementem antymugolskiego kamuflażu. Kłódeczka wpuściła Olivera do środka, bez problemu minął posterunki przy drzwiach i, nie oglądając się na nic, podążył schodami w kierunku sali rozpraw numer siedem.  
O ile na korytarzach Wizengamotu nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, o tyle wejściu Olivera na salę towarzyszył pomruk zainteresowania wśród zgromadzonych tam czarodziejów. Specjalnie się temu nie dziwił. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach, a zwłaszcza po oświadczeniu Dumbledore'a, komentarze publiczności były tak głośne, że Marshall ledwie zdołał uciszyć salę, by – ustaliwszy decyzję z pozostałymi sędziami – przerwać rozprawę do dzisiejszego poranka. Oliver, korzystając z zamieszania, czmychnął z sali rozpraw zaraz po wyjściu sędziów, nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Natomiast dziś – choć nieumyślnie – udało mu się wielkie _entrée_. Głowy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. Nikt go tu nie znał, więc nikt go nie zaczepiał i nie zaczynał rozmowy, pod tym względem magiczni Anglicy nic nie różnili się od swoich mugolskich rodaków. Niemniej jednak wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Czując, że czerwienieją mu uszy, Oliver szybko rozejrzał się po amfiteatralnych ławach. Zauważył oskarżyciela i siedzących wokół niego aurorów. Przyglądali mu się z nienajlepiej maskowaną wrogością. Mimochodem pomyślał, że wolałby nie mieć okazji spotkania z Crouchem, nawet przy okazji mandatu za nieprawidłową aportację. Nigdzie natomiast nie dostrzegł Pancracia. Rozczarowany, pilnie uważając, by nie wyłożyć się na schodach przy takiej widowni, ruszył na „swoje" miejsce wysoko na lewej galerii. Ledwie zdołał usiąść, gdy na salę weszła Amelia, chwilę potem Woźny wygłosił zwyczajową formułę i na salę wkroczyli sędziowie. Oliver zauważył, że wśród nich nie było Albusa Dumbledore'a.   
Na znak Prezesa drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i dementorzy wprowadzili Snape'a, który – o ile to w ogóle możliwe – wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Wczoraj sinozielony, dziś wydawał się chorobliwie szary. Azkaban nie wpływał dodatnio na niczyją urodę, ale spustoszenia, jakie poczynił na poważnym obliczu Snape'a, były zaiste przerażające. Za nim szedł obrońca. Oliver chyba jeszcze nie widział Dyrektora tak poważnego. Choć okulary-połówki migały zachęcająco, w niebieskich oczach nie było uśmiechu. Gdy posadzono oskarżonego, a łańcuchy z głuchym brzękiem oplotły jego nadgarstki, Dumbledore ledwo widocznym skinieniem różdżki wyczarował sobie krzesło podobne do tego, na którym siedział Snape i, rezygnując z przysługującego mu wciąż miejsca za stołem sędziowskim (w końcu nadal był członkiem składu orzekającego) usiadł obok niego.  
Marshall wznowił rozprawę i zwrócił się do obrońcy.  
- Czy obrona podtrzymuje wszystkie dotychczasowe oświadczenia oskarżonego?  
Pytanie to, choć standardowe, w przypadku uparcie milczącego Snape'a zabrzmiało niemal śmiesznie. Dumbledore wstał.  
- Wysoki Sądzie, w toku niniejszego procesu oskarżony Severus Snape korzystał ze swego prawa do zachowania milczenia. Tym samym nie podnosił żadnych okoliczności przemawiających na jego korzyść, ale i nie przyznał się do winy. W związku z tym obrona podtrzymuje, że Severus Snape jest niewinny i wnosi o dopuszczenie dowodów przemawiających na korzyść oskarżonego.   
Przewodniczący przyjął to oświadczenie skinieniem głowy.  
- W takim razie proszę przystąpić do prezentacji dowodów.   
Dumbledore skłonił się lekko. Dla Olivera, a zapewne i dla większości zgromadzonych, zaczęła się najciekawsza część rozprawy. Strategia prowadzenia sprawy, zwłaszcza sprawy karnej, zawsze jest – jeśli nie główną – to przynajmniej jedną z głównych składowych sukcesu.  
- Obrona wnosi o ponowne przesłuchanie Thybalda Notta.  
- Sprzeciw, Wysoki Sądzie! – Ze swego miejsca poderwał się Crouch. To, że zyskał adwersarza, nie oznaczało wcale, że zamierza się poddać. – Świadek Nott był już przesłuchiwany w niniejszej sprawie i obrona odstąpiła wówczas od jego przesłuchania. Nie widzę więc podstaw do ponownego wzywania świadka.  
- Wysoki Sądzie – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. – Dotychczas obrona – mam na myśli ustanowionego decyzją sądu obrońcę - nie miała możliwości przesłuchania świadka, a istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że pan Nott może nam dostarczyć pewnych istotnych informacji. Ponadto pragnę zaznaczyć, że obowiązkiem sądu jest dotrzeć do prawdy. A ponieważ formalnie nie istnieją żadne przeszkody, dla których nie można by przesłuchać tego samego świadka ponownie, obrona wnosi jak na wstępie.   
Marshall skinął głową.  
- Uchylam sprzeciw. Proszę przesłuchać świadka.  
Drzwi się otworzyły i ukazał się w nich Thybald Nott. Szedł równie niepewnie jak poprzednim razem, rozglądając się niespokojnie po sali, jakby gdzieś wśród publiczności czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo. Prezes wskazał mu miejsce dla świadka. Nott usiadł, a w jego oczach widać było lęk.  
- Panie Nott - zaczął uprzejmie Dumbledore. - Pamięta pan swoje wczorajsze zeznania?  
Nott zbladł. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę, ale przytaknął słowom Dyrektora.  
- Proszę się nie obawiać, nie będę pana prosił o ich powtórzenie. Mam tylko dwa pytania. Czy mógłby nam pan opisać, jak wygląda - że się tak wyrażę - umundurowanie Śmierciożercy?  
- Khm... - Nott popatrzył na Dumbledore'a zdziwiony, wyraźnie nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. - No więc tak. To były normalne, czarne szaty, z kapturami, znaczy się. Żadnych ozdobników, nic z tych rzeczy. Kiedyś, jeszcze na początku, Lucjusz miał na swojej wyhaftowany herb, ale Czarny Pan się wściekł i kazał mu przestać się wygłupiać. - Po sali przeszedł delikatny szmer chichotów. Rzeczywiście, rodowy herb na szacie mającej zapewniać anonimowość był pomysłem w stylu Malfoya. Tymczasem Nott kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.  
- No i były też maski. Wszystkie takie same, czarne. Miały tylko otwory na oczy, nawet nie na usta, więc jak się mówiło, to głos też był taki zduszony, kiedyś jeden z mugoli wrzeszczał, że jakby z piekieł samych dochodził. Dzięki tej masce w ciemnościach wyglądało się, jak zjawa bez twarzy. Jak dementor, albo coś.  
- Czyli jednym słowem, czarne szaty i czarne maski. I zawsze wszyscy Śmierciożercy stawiali się na wezwanie w takim stroju?  
- Tak.  
- A na - nazwijmy to - akcje, również obowiązywało to umundurowanie?   
- Oczywiście. W tych identycznych szatach i maskach praktycznie nigdy nie było do końca wiadomo, kto jest kto.  
- Ach tak. Dziękuję za tak wyczerpujący opis. Ale w takim razie proszę mi jedną rzecz wyjaśnić. Skoro - jak pan mówi - wszyscy Śmierciożercy nosili maski, to skąd czerpie pan tę absolutną pewność, że oskarżony brał udział w tak zwanych rajdach na mugoli?  
- Poznałem go po sylwetce. Jest chudy.  
- Jak pan Jugson?  
- No i wysoki...  
- Tak jak pan Malfoy?  
Crouch poderwał się jak oparzony.  
- Sprzeciw! Panu Malfoyowi nie...  
Dumbledore popatrzył na prokuratora z ironicznym rozbawieniem.  
- Cofam pytanie. Panie Nott, czy kiedykolwiek widział pan - i pytam tu o fakty, a nie pańskie przypuszczenia czy domysły - czy widział pan, jak oskarżony Severus Snape dopuszczał się na kimkolwiek użycia któregoś z zaklęć Niewybaczalnych? Czy kiedykolwiek widział pan, jak torturował lub zabijał kogokolwiek? Czy był pan świadkiem jakiejkolwiek - jak określił to pan prokurator - śmierciożerczej działalności oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a, poza jego obecnością na waszych... zborach?  
Nott spąsowiał. Na przemian spoglądał to na Dumbledore'a, to na Croucha i milczał. Wreszcie Marshall nie wytrzymał.  
- Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie obrony, panie Nott.  
- Nie - wyszeptał Nott.  
- Słucham? - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. - Mógłby pan powtórzyć?  
- Nie. Nie widziałem.  
- Dziękuję. Wysoki Sądzie, nie mam więcej pytań.  
Prezes zwrócił się do prokuratora.  
- Czy oskarżenie chce ponownie przesłuchać świadka?  
- Nie, Wysoki Sądzie. Oskarżenie nie ma pytań do świadka.  
- Dziękuję. Świadek jest wolny. Czy obrona chciałaby przedłożyć następne wnioski dowodowe?  
- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie.  
- Zatem proszę kontynuować.  
- Dziękuję, Wysoki Sądzie. Obrona wzywa na świadka Alicję Longbottom.  
W ławie aurorów zawrzało. Alicja Longbottom była aurorem i żoną aurora dowodzącego patrolem, który aresztował Severusa Snape'a. Oliver z ciekawością popatrzył na Franka Longbottoma, który, zachowując kamienną twarz, nie reagował na natarczywe pytania kolegów. Wyglądało na to, że powołanie żony na świadka obrony nie stanowi dla niego aż takiej niespodzianki, jak dla pozostałych.  
Na salę weszła sympatyczna, niewysoka szatynka. Rozejrzała się spokojnie po widowni, po czym zbliżyła się do stołu sędziowskiego. Marshall zapytał ją o personalia, wskazał miejsce dla świadków, a następnie dał znak Dumbledore'owi, że może przystąpić do przesłuchania. Obrońca podszedł do aurorki.  
- Pani Longbottom, znała pani dobrze zmarłą Lily Potter?  
- O tak. Lily była moją przyjaciółką w szkole, a i później utrzymywałyśmy stały kontakt. Potem, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie zaszłyśmy w ciążę, a to wyjątkowo nas do siebie zbliżyło. Jednak, od kiedy przenieśli się do Doliny Godryka…  
- Sprzeciw, Wysoki Sądzie! Opowieść pani Longbottom, choć niewątpliwie wzruszająca, nie wnosi do sprawy nic nowego.  
- Wysoki Sądzie - odparł Dumbledore. - Zapewniam, że zeznanie świadka jest bezpośrednio związane ze sprawą. Czego dowiedzie moje następne pytanie.  
- Uchylam sprzeciw. Ale proszę przejść do meritum.  
- Dziękuję, Wysoki Sądzie. Pani Longbottom, czy znane są pani okoliczności, w jakich Potterowie przenieśli się do Doliny Godryka?  
- Osobiście uczestniczyłam tylko w części wydarzeń tamtej nocy, więc nie są mi znane wszystkie okoliczności, jednak z relacji Lily wiem, że zostali uprzedzeni o mającym nastąpić ataku i zdołali uciec dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Mówiła, że nasz szpieg wpadł do nich w środku nocy, nalegając, żeby natychmiast się stamtąd ewakuowali. Nie chciał słyszeć o niczym. James - pan Potter - przekonywał go, że przesadza, ale on nieomal wypchnął ich z domu i kazał uciekać. Potterowie przybyli wtedy do nas, prosząc o pomoc. Oczywiście pomogliśmy im, byli wykończeni, mały Harry strasznie marudził, więc ułożyłyśmy go spać z Neville'em, a potem usiedliśmy przez chwilę porozmawiać, zanim nie padliśmy z nóg... Jednym słowem przeczekali do rana, a następnie skontaktowali się z przyjaciółmi - spojrzała znacząco na Dumbledore'a - którzy pomogli im znaleźć _lokum_ w Dolinie Godryka.  
- Czy pani Potter mówiła, kto ich uprzedził o spodziewanym ataku?  
- Owszem. To był Severus Snape.  
Po sali rozszedł się pomruk zaskoczenia.  
- Więc pani Potter powiedziała pani, że to Severus Snape ostrzegł ich przed atakiem Voldemorta?  
- Tak, właśnie o tym mówię.  
- I uwierzyła jej pani?  
- Z początku nie byłam przekonana, przyznaję. Nie znałam dobrze Snape'a w czasach, kiedy byliśmy w szkole, był ode mnie nieco młodszy, a nigdy nie zna się dobrze młodszych kolegów, zwłaszcza z innych domów. Lily znała go lepiej, więc nie miałam powodów, by jej nie wierzyć. No i od dawna chodziły słuchy, że ktoś szpieguje na naszą rzecz. - zawiesiła głos, jakby zastanawiała się, czy nie powiedziała za dużo.  
- Może pani sprecyzować, co określa pani mianem "chodziły słuchy"?  
- W Biurze Aurorów słyszy się czasem to czy tamto. Od jakichś trzech lat mówiło się, że mamy godną zaufania wtyczkę w szeregach Śmierciożerców, dzięki czemu wielu atakom udało się zapobiec. Podobno ów szpieg ze względów bezpieczeństwa kontaktował się bezpośrednio z Ministrem, co po fakcie okazało się całkiem słuszne, biorąc pod uwagę chociażby Ludona Bagmana. - Publiczność, dotychczas w milczeniu przysłuchująca się słowom Alicji, wydała z siebie odgłos aprobaty. - Dlatego, kiedy Lily Potter powiedziała mi, że Snape ich ostrzegł, pomyślałam, że chodzi o tę samą osobę.  
- Czyli Ministerstwo mogło wiedzieć o roli oskarżonego?  
- Sprzeciw! – włączył się Crouch. - To są wyłącznie spekulacje obrony.  
- Podtrzymuję sprzeciw i uchylam to pytanie.  
Dumbledore zamyślił się na chwilę. Wreszcie podjął przesłuchanie.  
- Pani Longbottom, czy podzieliła się pani z przełożonymi wiadomościami uzyskanymi od pani Potter?  
- Nie. Bałam się, że narażę Severusa na niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli ta wiadomość dotrze do osób niepowołanych, i poza tym, a może przede wszystkim, zawiodłabym zaufanie przyjaciółki. Dlatego - ponieważ oficjalnie o niczym nie wiedziałam - nie umieściłam tej informacji w moich raportach.  
- Dziękuję. Nie mam więcej pytań, Wysoki Sądzie - oświadczył Dumbledore.  
Marshall zwrócił się teraz do prokuratora.  
- Czy oskarżenie chce przesłuchać świadka?  
- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie. - Crouch wstał i biorąc jakiś papier ze stołu podszedł do siedzącej Alicji. - Pani Longbottom, czy powiedziała pani mężowi, czego dowiedziała się od zmarłej Lily Potter?  
- Tak.  
- Czyli mąż pani wiedział, że oskarżony jest szpiegiem w szeregach Śmierciożerców?  
- Owszem.  
- Czy w takim razie może pani wyjaśnić, dlaczego - skoro pani mąż wiedział, że oskarżony jest szpiegiem, to jednak zatrzymał go i oddał do dyspozycji Ministerstwa?  
- Mój mąż wykonywał nakaz aresztowania wydany przez Ministerstwo - odparła Alicja spokojnie. - A poza tym, nie móg... - Alicja spojrzała w kierunku Dumbledore'a, który niemal niedostrzegalnie potrząsnął głową. - Nie mogę wypowiadać się o motywach postępowania mojego męża, z tego prostego powodu, że ich nie znam.  
- Ach, nie zna pani. Nie rozmawiała pani z mężem od czasu aresztowania oskarżonego?  
- Owszem, rozmawiałam. Ale po pierwsze oboje jesteśmy aurorami i wiemy, co to jest tajemnica służbowa, a po drugie mamy roczne dziecko i zapewniam pana, że ono wypełnia nam cały czas wolny i stanowi dużo wdzięczniejszy temat rozmów. Przykro mi zatem, ale nie omawialiśmy aresztowania Snape'a przy niedzielnym obiedzie.   
Oliver nieświadomie się uśmiechnął. Alicja jako świadek stanowiła marzenie każdego adwokata. Chłodna i opanowana, nie plątała się w zeznaniach, odpowiadała jasno i precyzyjnie, z gracją parując pytania prokuratora.  
- A dlaczego ani pani, ani pani mąż nie przekazaliście tych informacji przełożonemu?  
- Z powodów, które przedstawiłam, odpowiadając na identyczne pytanie profesora Dumbledore'a. Otrzymałam je poufnie od przyjaciółki, to po pierwsze, a poza tym, tajny agent ma to do siebie, że wiedzą o nim nieliczni. Nie wiedziałam, kto wie o działalności Severusa Snape'a i wolałam nie ryzykować. Gdybym nierozważną uwagą spaliła naszego człowieka, nikt by mi za to nie podziękował. Podejrzewam, że mój mąż kierował się podobnymi pobudkami.  
- Ale Minister Magii wiedział o działalności oskarżonego?  
- A tego, to ja niestety nie wiem. Musi pan zapytać Ministra.   
Spojrzała na Croucha z ironicznym błyskiem w oczach. Doskonale wiedziała, że oskarżyciel nie ma rozsądnej odpowiedzi na takie _dictum_. Crouch też musiał sobie z tego zdać sprawę, bowiem patrzył jeszcze chwilę na trzymany w ręku dokument, aż wreszcie podniósł głowę i oświadczył:  
- Dziękuję, nie mam więcej pytań.  
Marshall zwolnił świadka i Alicja, nie oglądając się na nikogo, wyszła z sali. Marshall poczekał, aż zamkną się za nią drzwi, po czym zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.  
- Czy obrona ma jeszcze jakieś wnioski dowodowe?  
- Nie, Wysoki Sądzie.  
- Oskarżenie…?  
- Nie, Wysoki Sądzie.  
- Zatem proszę strony o wygłoszenie mów końcowych. Panie prokuratorze, słuchamy.  
Kiedy prokurator przygotowywał się do wygłoszenia podsumowania, Oliver zrozumiał, na czym polegała skuteczność tego człowieka. Crouch znał sposoby pozwalające przekształcić lęki swoich ofiar w panikę. Nie mówił nic, gdy wszyscy oczekiwali, że rozpocznie mowę, przeglądał tylko pergaminy leżące przed nim, jakby roztargniony i nie do końca zorientowany, co ma z nimi zrobić. Od czasu do czasu rzucał na oskarżonego ukradkowe spojrzenia, pozornie obojętne, a jednak Oliverowi wydawało się, że spod tej obojętności przebija obłudna pobłażliwość zmieszana z zimną ironią. W momencie, kiedy Crouch zaczął swą mowę, nie miał już wątpliwości. Ze stalowych oczu oskarżyciela biła bezwzględna surowość.  
- Wysoki Sądzie! Przez ostatnie lata społeczność nasza toczona była przez złowrogie moce Czarnej Magii. Drżeliśmy przed terrorem, opłakiwaliśmy ofiary, a jednak z całą stanowczością przeciwstawiliśmy się złu. Teraz, gdy dobro ostatecznie zatriumfowało, walka się jednak jeszcze nie skończyła. Teraz zadaniem naszym jest wyplenić spośród nas wszystkich zdrajców, tak jak zadaniem dobrego pasterza jest oddzielenie chorej owcy od stada. To właśnie to zadanie sprowadziło nas do tej sali. Nie jest to zadanie łatwe, przeciwnie, to żmudny i bolesny proces, a jedną z wielu jego składowych jest kończące się dziś postępowanie. Przez ostatni miesiąc poznaliśmy bezwzględność i brutalność zwolenników Sami Wiecie Kogo. Poznaliśmy ich bezczelność i perfidię. Widzieliśmy zachowanie Śmierciożerców na tej sali. Widzieliśmy zachowanie oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a. To uparte milczenie nie różni się wcale od buty Dołohowa i innych. Zważcie, że oni wszyscy są tacy. Kiedy stają przed obliczem Sprawiedliwości, zachowują się tak, jakby nie dręczyły ich żadne wyrzuty, jakby nie mieli na sumieniach żadnych zbrodni. Nie wiedzą, że to najpewniejszy znak ich winy, bowiem każdy niewinny podczas procesu jest niespokojny. Severus Snape milczy. I milczeniem tym pieczętuje swą winę.  
Crouch przerwał, wpatrując się wzrokiem pełnym potępienia w nieruchomą postać oskarżonego. Po chwili podjął swoje wywody.  
- Wysoki Sądzie! Obrona przedstawiła argumenty mające jakoby przemawiać na korzyść oskarżonego. Mówiono nam, że szpiegował Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, że walczył po naszej stronie. Cóż jednak po słowach, kiedy nie ma dowodów? Zeznanie pani Longbottom, choć tak wzruszające, nie przesądza sprawy. Nie była świadkiem tego, jak oskarżony ostrzegał Potterów, nie współpracowała z nim jako ze szpiegiem, w istocie więc przekazuje jedynie informacje uzyskane od zmarłej przyjaciółki, informacje, których niestety zweryfikować nie możemy. I tu pojawia się następna wątpliwość. Skoro – jak słyszymy – oskarżony raz ostrzegł Potterów przed grożącym im niebezpieczeństwem, dlaczego nie uczynił tego po raz wtóry? Czyżby nie wiedział o zamierzonym ataku? A może wręcz przeciwnie? Może oskarżony współpracował z Blackiem? Może pierwszym ostrzeżeniem chciał zyskać zaufanie swoich ofiar, by wraz z Syriuszem Blackiem zdradzić Potterów i zrealizować swój plan?  
Na te słowa Snape poruszył się gwałtownie, aż łańcuchy zabrzęczały groźnie. Dumbledore złapał go za ramię, szepnął coś uspokajająco i Severus z powrotem znieruchomiał. Crouch przyglądał mu się triumfująco.  
- Tak, Wysoki Sądzie. Nie wiemy, czy oskarżony rzeczywiście był naszym szpiegiem. Tym bardziej – i myślę, że to powinno dać do myślenia tu zgromadzonym – że Ministerstwo nic o tym fakcie nie wiedziało. Twierdzenia świadka jakoby „chodziły słuchy" są, delikatnie rzecz biorąc, niepoważne. O odpowiedzialności karnej nie mogą decydować plotki. Doprawdy, w tej historii jest zbyt wiele niepodobieństwa, żeby przyjąć ją za fakt. A nas, stróżów prawa, interesują fakty. Faktem jest, że oskarżony Severus Snape jest Śmierciożercą. Faktem jest, że przysięgał wierność Temu, którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Faktem jest Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu. Znak, który wszyscy widzieliśmy. I faktem jest, że Severus Snape milczy, podczas gdy jednym słowem mógłby się oczyścić z zarzutów. – Crouch zawiesił głos, zmierzając do finału. – Waszą rolą jest ocenić te fakty. Waszą rolą jest ocenić postępowanie oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a. Niechaj ręce wasze nie zadrżą, gdy będziecie podpisywać wyrok. Niech serca wasze wiedzą, że czynicie słusznie.   
Skłonił się lekko sędziom i usiadł na swoim miejscu.  
- Dziękuję, panie prokuratorze. Oddaję głos obronie.  
Profesor Dumbledore podniósł się ze swojego krzesła, które rozpłynęło się w powietrzu i stając za oskarżonym położył mu ręce na ramionach. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się pochodnię na ścianie za ławą sędziowską, aż wreszcie zaczął swoim zwykłym cichym głosem:  
- Wysoki Sądzie! Ostatnie lata, jak mówił mój szanowny przedmówca, były okresem mroku i terroru. Ukaranie tych, którzy dopuszczali się strasznych czynów - a więc zadanie, jakie postawiliśmy przed sobą - jest ze wszech miar słuszne. Ale dążąc do prawdy nie możemy tracić z oczu dramatu tych, którzy narażali się, by nasze zwycięstwo stało się możliwe. Nie możemy zapominać o aurorach walczących z różdżką w ręku, nie możemy zapominać o tych, którzy choć formalnie aurorami nie byli, ze wszystkich sił walczyli z Voldemortem. Nie możemy zapominać o ofiarach tej wojny. To wszystko prawda. Ale - jak słusznie zauważył wielki mag florencki - w walce potrzebne są nie tylko lwy, ale i lisy. A lisem jest ten, kto walcząc w przebraniu sieje zamęt w obozach wroga i ten, kto wkradłszy się w łaski nieprzyjaciela pozyskuje dla drugiej strony najcenniejszą broń - informacje. Takich lisów nie widać, a przecież nie można mówić, że będąc lisem nie ryzykuje się życiem. Ryzykuje się, nawet bardziej, bowiem zdradzony nie zna litości. A Voldemort z równą bezwzględnością traktował wrogów, jak i swoich zwolenników, którzy ośmielili się okazać nieposłuszeństwo. Wiemy, jaki los spotykał aurorów, którzy polegli w walce. Taki sam, jeśli nie gorszy, spotykał szpiegów, którzy nie byli wystarczająco sprytni, by przechytrzyć Voldemorta.  
Oliver zauważył, że za każdym razem, gdy Dumbledore wypowiadał imię Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, cała sala wzdrygała się nerwowo. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Jak głęboko zakorzeniony jest lęk przed samym imieniem! Lata miną, zanim znów niewymawialne imię będzie pojawiało się w konwersacjach. Tymczasem Dumbledore zaczął spacerować po sali, od stołu sędziowskiego do ławy oskarżonych, nie przerywając swoich rozważań.  
- Severus Snape z własnej woli odwrócił się od Voldemorta jeszcze w czasach, gdy potęga jego zdawała się nie mieć sobie równych. Nie uciekał jak szczur z tonącego okrętu, przeciwnie, w pełni świadomie odwrócił się od prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów i ofiarował się walczyć po naszej stronie w roli najniewdzięczniejszej z możliwych. – Dumbledore zatrzymał się i przez chwilę przyglądał się Crouchowi z namysłem. - Oskarżenie proponowało, byśmy przyjrzeli się zachowaniom osób stawianych przed tym sądem. Popatrzmy więc. Popatrzmy na tych wszystkich, o których wiemy, że powinni się znaleźć na tej sali, a jednak nie było ich tutaj i popatrzmy na Severusa Snape'a. Severus Snape nie szukał wykrętów, nie wykorzystywał kruczków, nie odwoływał się do proceduralnych sztuczek, by uniknąć odpowiedzialności, jak niektórzy z tych Śmierciożerców, których widzieliście na tej sali. - Zgromadzeni na sali czarodzieje pokiwali głowami, przyjmując z aprobatą słowa obrońcy. Nie zważając na ich reakcję, Dumbledore kontynuował: - Nie, on stanął przed sądem, wierząc w sprawiedliwość; wierząc, że w sprawiedliwym procesie Temida oceni jego czyny. Postawie Severusa Snape'a doprawdy niewiele można zarzucić. Co widać jak na dłoni, jeśli tylko poświęcić sprawie odrobinę uwagi. Najwyraźniej jednak oskarżenie tego nie zrobiło.   
Słuchając słów obrońcy Oliver patrzył na nieruchomą sylwetkę Snape'a, usiłując go zrozumieć. Dlaczego tego nie powiedział podczas przesłuchania? Przecież gdyby o tym wszystkim wiedziano wcześniej, może w ogóle nie doszłoby do tego procesu. Co nim powodowało? Nieugiętość męczennika? Czy zuchwałość potępionego? Nie wiedział i chyba bał się zgadywać. Pojął też, dlaczego Dumbledore, mówiąc o oskarżonym używa wyłącznie imienia i nazwiska, nigdy nie określa go mianem "Snape'a", "byłego Śmierciożercy" czy po prostu "oskarżonego". Z punktu widzenia taktycznego, było to posunięcie znakomite. Nie oceniał go. Nie rozgrzeszał. Mówił o osobie, wyrok pozostawiając sędziom. Tymczasem Dumbledore przeszedł do oceny dowodów, przedstawionych przez Croucha.  
- Kiedy oskarżenie stawia tak poważny zarzut, jakim jest użycie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, oczekiwać należy, że ma na to niezbite dowody. A co uzyskaliśmy w tej sprawie? Niewiele, by nie powiedzieć nic. Okazując nam Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu Severusa Snape'a oskarżenie udowodniło, że Severus Snape był Śmierciożercą. Ale tego przecież nikt nie kwestionował. Zadaniem oskarżenia było udowodnienie, że Severus Snape używał Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych torturując i zabijając mugoli i czarodziejów z rodzin mugolskich. Słyszeliśmy świadków oskarżenia. Słyszeliśmy zeznania panów Notta i Avery'ego, oba tak samo nic nie wnoszące do sprawy, potwierdzające tylko jedno - Severus Snape pojawiał się na wezwanie Voldemorta i miał Mroczny Znak. Ale czy rzucał Niewybaczalne? Nie wiemy. Czy dopuszczał się czynów, o które jest oskarżony? Nie wiemy. Na to dowodów nie dostaliśmy. A dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy, uważać go musimy za niewinnego.  
- Insynuacje pana prokuratora - po raz pierwszy w głosie Dyrektora można było wyczuć gniew - jakoby Severus Snape współpracował z Syriuszem Blackiem, są równie śmieszne, jak nieudowodnione. Ba, nieuprawdopodobnione nawet. W tym miejscu warto chyba podkreślić, że Syriusz Black nie został jeszcze postawiony przed sądem w związku z zarzutem zdrady - akcent położony na "jeszcze", wsparty wymownym spojrzeniem spowodował, że Crouch spurpurowiał. - Na jakiej więc podstawie można mówić, że Severus Snape z nim współpracował? Czy przeprowadzono dochodzenie w tej sprawie? Kto jak kto, ale Ministerstwo nie powinno rzucać słów na wiatr. Podobnie uwagi o tym, że Minister Magii nie wiedział nic o roli Severusa Snape'a są gołosłowne. Czy prokurator zapytał Ministra Westona? Nie? To na czym opiera swą niezachwianą, zdawałoby się, pewność?  
Pytanie zapadło w próżnię, choć Oliver mógłby przysiąc, że dosłyszał zgrzytanie zębów dochodzące z ławy aurorów.   
- Severus Snape jest winny. Winny, że w swej młodości opacznie rozumiał słowa. Jest winny, że pomylił dążenie do sławy z żądzą władzy. Winny, że uwierzył, iż Voldemort da mu sławę i mądrość. Jednakże nie jest winny okrutnych zbrodni, których Śmierciożercy dopuszczali się na mugolach i czarodziejach mugolskiego pochodzenia. Prokurator - podkreślę to po raz kolejny - nie potrafił znaleźć przekonujących dowodów na to, że jego przynależność do Śmierciożerców była związana z czymś więcej, niż szpiegowaniem Voldemorta i przekazywaniem nam uzyskanych informacji. A dopóki ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie udowodni mu się winy, jest niewinny.  
- Niechaj ręce wasze nie zadrżą, gdy będziecie podpisywać wyrok. - Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu obecnych Dumbledore kończył swą mowę dokładnie tymi samymi słowami, których użył prokurator. - Niech serca wasze wiedzą, że czynicie słusznie Czymże bowiem jest sprawiedliwość, jeśli nie spokojem sumienia? - Zamilkł, a w ciszy panującej w sali rozpraw numer siedem słychać było tylko pojedyncze oddechy. Wreszcie Prezes poruszył się i już otwierał usta, by wygłosić zwyczajową formułę zamknięcia rozprawy, gdy Dumbledore podjął tym samym spokojnym głosem.  
- Wysoki Sądzie, na podstawie Reguły 88 _Constitutio Criminalis Magica_ pełnię obowiązki obrońcy, będąc jednocześnie członkiem składu orzekającego. Jednakże ze względu na wątpliwości etyczne chciałbym oświadczyć, że rezygnuję z prawa uczestniczenia w naradzie sędziowskiej oraz głosowania nad wyrokiem. Oczywiście podpiszę wyrok Sądu, jakikolwiek on będzie. I wnoszę, by mój głos zaprotokołowano jako wstrzymujący się. To wszystko.  
Prezes spojrzał na obrońcę z niekłamanym uznaniem. Oliver pomyślał, że to chyba pierwszy taki przypadek w historii, od uchwalenia _Magici_ niemal pięćset lat temu.  
- Czy oskarżenie chce złożyć jakiś wniosek w związku z oświadczeniem obrońcy?  
- Nie, Wysoki Sądzie – odparł cicho Crouch.  
- A zatem sąd zamyka rozprawę. Ogłaszam przerwę do chwili ogłoszenia wyroku. Proszę wyprowadzić oskarżonego.  
Z tymi słowami wstał, dał znak Woźnemu i wyszedł z sali, a za nim pozostali sędziowie. Dumbledore poczekał ze Snape'em na dementorów, po czym ruszył z nimi w kierunku wyjścia.  
Publiczność zgromadzona na sali nie bardzo wiedziała, co robić. Zostać na miejscach, pędzić po kawę – rozprawa wyznaczona była na dziewiątą i bez przerwy trwała niemal cztery godziny – i wracać, czy też spokojnie iść do domu i czekać na cynk od znajomych, że skład wrócił na salę? Oliver doskonale rozumiał te rozterki. Posiedzenie niejawne mogło równie dobrze trwać dziesięć minut, jak i dziesięć dni. W normalnych procesach, rządzonych _Kodeksem_, sąd albo ogłaszał wyrok po zakończeniu sesji w danym dniu, albo odraczał ogłoszenie wyroku na konkretny dzień, kiedy to stawiali się przedstawiciele stron, aby wysłuchać sentencji i ewentualnie zapowiedzieć apelację. A jak wyglądała praktyka pod rządami _Magici_? Oliver nie wiedział, a po zachowaniu ludzi na sali wnioskował, że oni też pewności nie mają. Pozostawała więc intuicja, która właśnie w tej chwili postanowiła nie reagować na kierowane doń zapytania. Stwierdzając filozoficznie, że albo będzie dobrze, albo wręcz przeciwnie, nękany wizjami ogromnych filiżanek z pianką Oliver zdecydował się wyskoczyć po kawę.

Wróciwszy na salę, stwierdził ukontentowany, że sąd jeszcze nie wrócił i na oko nie zapowiada się, żeby miał wrócić w najbliższej przyszłości. Czarodzieje, którzy pozostali na sali, zbierali się w grupki, komentując na gorąco wydarzenia poranka. Z dochodzących Olivera strzępów rozmów wynikało, że największe wrażenie zrobiło przesłuchanie Alicji Longbottom i odkrycie w Snape'ie podwójnego agenta, ale już jeśli chodzi o ocenę podsumowania, głosy były rozłożone. Nie da się ukryć, Crouch to stary wyjadacz i doskonale wie, jak wywrzeć właściwe wrażenie na sędziach. Z drugiej strony mowa Dumbledore'a też miała oparcie w dowodach, więc ocenie sędziów pozostawała kwestia, czy czynny żal wykazany przez oskarżonego wystarczy, by go uniewinnić.  
Nie wszyscy jednak deliberowali nad merytorycznymi aspektami procesu. Siedząca ławkę wyżej czarownica w obcisłych szatach ze smoczej skóry roześmiała się perliście, wołając do otoczonego sporą grupą pulchnego czarodzieja, który szybko coś notował w kajeciku:  
- Otto, czy ty nie przesadzasz? Zakładać się o wyrok?  
Czarodziej nazwany Ottem pomachał do niej z uśmiechem.  
- A co, Estimo? Masz ochotę postawić galeona?  
Estima nie miała jednak szansy odpowiedzieć, bowiem w tej chwili na salę wszedł Woźny oznajmiając, iż posiedzenie sądu zakończyło się i za pięć minut nastąpi ogłoszenie wyroku. Wszyscy, którzy nie siedzieli na swoich miejscach, rozpierzchli się po ławach dla publiczności. Ostatni maruderzy jeszcze siadali, gdy na salę wkroczył najpierw prokurator, potem sędziowie, a na końcu oskarżony w asyście dementorów i obrońca.  
Wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. Oliver słyszał cichy chrzęst rozluźniających się łańcuchów. Obrońca pochylił się do oskarżonego, szepcząc coś. Snape ocknął się i wstał, by wysłuchać orzeczenia. Łańcuchy krępowały już tylko jego przeguby. Rozwijając trzymany w ręku pergamin Przewodniczący zaczął uroczyście:  
- W imieniu społeczności magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, Wizengamot w składzie... – Tu Marshall wymienił wszystkich sędziów orzekających w procesie. – ...rozpatrzył sprawę Severusa Snape'a, oskarżonego o to, że należąc do zwolenników Voldemorta zwanych Śmierciożercami, wspólnie i w porozumieniu z nimi dopuszczał się ataków na niemagicznych członków społeczności Wysp Brytyjskich oraz czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego, a także dokonywał na nich aktów przemocy z użyciem Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Po zapoznaniu się z dowodami i wysłuchaniu stron sąd zważył, co następuje – przerwał, odetchnął głośno i czytał dalej. Oliver zastanawiał się, czy Prezes będzie odczytywał całe uzasadnienie, ale wkrótce okazało się, że przedstawiane są tylko podstawowe tezy uzasadnienia. Z charakterystyczną dla siebie zwięzłością Marshall podsumowywał najważniejsze kwestie poruszane w orzeczeniu.   
- W toku całego postępowania oskarżony konsekwentnie odmawiał składania zeznań. Oskarżenie, interpretując _a contrario_ postanowienia _Constitutio Criminalis Magica_, wywodzi, że milczenie oskarżonego jest równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do winy. Zdaniem sądu taka wykładnia jest błędna. Sąd zauważył, iż _Constitutio Criminalis Magica_, przyznając – zgodnie z zasadą _confessio est regina probationum_ – największą wartość dowodową wyznaniu oskarżonego, nie przypisała podobnego skutku jego milczeniu. Innymi słowy prawo nie zobowiązuje oskarżonego do składania zeznań pod rygorem przyjęcia milczenia za przyznanie się do winy. A co za tym idzie, nie można wywodzić tak dalece niekorzystnych dla oskarżonego wniosków z faktu, że zachowuje on milczenie podczas procesu. Ciężar dowodu winy spoczywa na oskarżeniu, i to do oskarżyciela należy zebranie na tyle mocnych dowodów, by można było stwierdzić winę oskarżonego bez konieczności wydobycia od niego zeznań. Jeśli zatem pozostałe dowody zaprezentowane sądowi nie przemawiają za winą oskarżonego, milczenie nie może być uznane za przyznanie się do winy.  
- Dowody przedstawione przez oskarżyciela w toku procesu są - zdaniem sądu - niewystarczające dla udowodnienia, iż oskarżony Severus Snape dopuścił się czynów polegających na użyciu Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych w celu pozbawiania życia oraz torturowania mugoli oraz czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego. W szczególności oskarżenie nie udowodniło żadnych przejawów śmierciożerczej działalności oskarżonego, poza jego przynależnością do kręgu zwolenników Voldemorta. Oskarżenie nie przedstawiło ponadto żadnych okoliczności, które przemawiałyby przeciwko przyjęciu tezy obrony, iż oskarżony był informatorem Ministerstwa w najbliższym otoczeniu Voldemorta. W takim zakresie sąd daje wiarę zeznaniom auror Alicji Longbottom.  
Wśród obecnych na sali pracowników Ministerstwa rozległy się szepty. Nie zważając na rozlegające się tu i ówdzie stłumione komentarze Przewodniczący kończył uzasadnianie wyroku.   
- Sąd przychyla się tym samym do stanowiska obrony, iż oskarżenie nie udowodniło ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że oskarżony dopuszczał się zarzucanych mu czynów, a co za tym idzie – pamiętając, że każda wątpliwość powinna być tłumaczona na korzyść oskarżonego – brak jest wystarczających dowodów do wydania wyroku skazującego.  
Oliver głęboko odetchnął. Prezesowi pozostało już tylko formalne ogłoszenie sentencji wyroku:  
- Z takich zatem względów, stosunkiem głosów osiem do trzech przy jednym głosie wstrzymującym się, Wizengamot uznaje oskarżonego Severusa Snape'a niewinnym zarzucanych mu czynów.   
Marshall skończył odczytywać orzeczenie. Łańcuchy dotychczas oplatające nadgarstki Snape'a opadły z brzękiem na podłogę, a on sam wciąż stał nieporuszony, zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszał. Zdawało się, że tak głęboko przekonany był o swojej winie, że po wyroku uniewinniającym biedak nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Marshall popatrzył na niego znad pergaminu.  
- Severusie Snape, Wizengamot osądził twoje czyny. Jesteś wolny.   
Snape drgnął. Zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, jakby poszukując potwierdzenia słów Prezesa. Ten skinął leciutko głową i uśmiechnął się do niego. Snape stał jeszcze moment, po czym opadł na niegroźne już krzesło i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Przewodniczący wygłosił przepisane formuły i zakończył oficjalnie proces, podziękował sędziom i skład orzekający opuścił salę rozpraw. Zaraz za nimi wyszedł czerwony na twarzy Crouch i reszta dyskutujących głośno aurorów. Nieco z tyłu pozostał Frank Longbottom, który podszedł do Dumbledore'a i zaczął coś gorączkowo szeptać. Dyrektor zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Auror chciał protestować, ale coś w twarzy Dumbledore'a powiedziało mu, że byłby to protest daremny. Ukłonił się więc starszemu czarodziejowi i ruszył do drzwi. Dumbledore przez chwilę medytował w milczeniu, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty zegarek ze złotą dewizką, spojrzał nań i pochylił się nad Snape'em, który wciąż siedział z twarzą w dłoniach. Szepnął mu coś, Severus podniósł głowę i popatrzył w jasne oczy Dyrektora. Wreszcie skinął głową. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, poklepał Snape'a po ramieniu i wyszedł.  
Sala już powoli się wyludniała. Ku swemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, Oliver zauważył Pancracia, siedzącego wysoko na prawej galerii. Jakim cudem wcześniej go nie widział? Adwokat czytał coś, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Oliver pomyślał kwaśno, że jeśli chodzi o sztukę nierzucania się w oczy musi się jeszcze sporo nauczyć.  
W końcu na sali pozostali tylko on, zatopiony w lekturze Pancracio, Amelia porządkująca akta z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, oraz siedzący wciąż na złowrogim krześle Snape. Uznawszy, że wreszcie nadarza się okazja do rozmowy z Amelią, Oliver zebrał się w sobie i schodząc skierował się od razu w stronę stołu sędziowskiego. Idąc, wpatrywał się w Severusa Snape'a, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ten wciąż jeszcze tu siedzi, zamiast jak najszybciej opuścić salę rozpraw i powrócić do normalnego życia. W pewnej chwili, gdy adwokat był już bardzo blisko niego, Severus wstał i spojrzenia dwóch młodych ludzi spotkały się. Patrząc w błyszczące, czarne oczy Snape'a, Oliver znalazł w nich odpowiedź na wiele niezadanych pytań, ale było tam też coś, co go przestraszyło, a czego zdecydowanie wolał nie definiować. Wreszcie Severus skinął Oliverowi głową w lekkim ukłonie i wyszedł z sali.  
Oliver podszedł do Amelii, która zbierała już ostatnie pergaminy ze stołu sędziowskiego. Od zeszłego piątku nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Najpierw nie mieli okazji, a wczoraj Oliver z rozmysłem jej unikał, wydawało mu się bowiem, że odkąd zajął stanowisko w tej sprawie, rozmowa z nią byłaby nieetyczna. Teraz jednak żadne moralne przeszkody nie istniały, a on i tak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
- Amy... Przepraszam, że się nie odzywałem, ale wczoraj wybiegłaś tak szybko i... – urwał, czując, że tak głupio już dawno się nie tłumaczył. – Chciałem tylko...  
- Och, Oliverze! – westchnęła, rzucając mu się na szyję. Odruchowo ją przytulił. – Dziękuję – wyszeptała w końcu.  
- To nie tak – mruknął, wciąż uspokajająco klepiąc ją po plecach. – Tak naprawdę, to nie ja... To... Słuchaj... – Zebrał w sobie całą odwagę, jak przed skokiem z mostu. – Słuchaj, może spotkamy się wieczorem, pogadamy... Znam niezłą herbaciarnię – rzucił, modląc się w duchu, żeby przyjęła propozycję.   
Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.  
- Oczywiście – odparła, wypuszczając go z objęć. – Tak dawno nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać…  
Oliverowi wydało się, że gdzieś całkiem blisko otwarło się niebo. Stał jak kołek i wpatrywał się w koleżankę po fachu, zastanawiając się, co też powinien jej powiedzieć. Zanim jednak zdołał się na coś zdecydować, kątem oka dojrzał Pancracia zmierzającego ku wyjściu. Przeprosił więc Amelię i pobiegł za adwokatem. Dogonił go na podeście w połowie schodów.  
- Panie mecenasie, ja... Chciałem panu podziękować. W imieniu Snape'a i swoim własnym...  
- Drogi chłopcze, nie masz za co dziękować, ani w swoim imieniu, ani w niczyim innym. Wszak to dzięki tobie zapadł dziś taki wyrok, jak zapadł. I wydaje mi się, że za jednym zamachem zmieniłeś życie dwóch wartościowych młodych ludzi, a to nie lada osiągnięcie.  
- Dwóch?  
- Mój drogi, w naszym środowisku plotki rozchodzą się piorunem, a sensacyjne plotki rozchodzą się dwa razy szybciej. Na twoim miejscu nie martwiłbym się jednak wcale. Po takim wystąpieniu, jak to wczorajsze, kancelarie karnistów stoją przed tobą otworem. Brać, wybierać! Jesteś młody, zdolny, odważny, pokazałeś, że umiesz być sprytny - czegóż więcej chcieć od młodszego wspólnika?  
- Przecież pan wie, że to nieprawda. Gdyby nie pan…  
- Ja? A kimże ja jestem? Przecież mnie tu nawet nie było… - Pancracio uśmiechał się, ale spoważniał, widząc napiętą twarz Olivera. - Skoro jednak honor nie pozwala ci przyjąć daru, przyjmij pożyczkę. Pożyczam ci teraz cały ten rozgłos, jako kapitał a conto twojej kariery, a ty kiedyś mi to zwrócisz. Z procentem. Nie wiem kiedy, nie wiem gdzie, ale kiedyś się zjawię. Czy to będę ja, czy kto inny - zapewniam, rozpoznasz moment, w którym przyjdzie spłacić dług. I nie przyjmę odmowy. Żegnaj. I powodzenia! - to mówiąc, odwrócił się na pięcie i szybko pokonał resztę schodów.  
Oliver stał jak spetryfikowany. Tuż przy drzwiach Pancracio zatrzymał się na moment i odwrócił w kierunku miejsca, gdzie pozostawił młodego adwokata. Uśmiechnął się leciutko i puścił doń oko. Oliverowi zdało się, że to perskie oko samej Temidy.

_KONIEC_   
_(ciągu dalszego _**_z pewnością_**_ nie będzie)_

_confessio est regina probationum (łac.)_ – przyznanie jest królową dowodu (najważniejszym dowodem)

**_Posłowie, czyli można nie czytać_**

_Paru osobom należą się ogromne podziękowania, co też niniejszym czynię: ___

**Szu** i **Kubisiowi** za nieustanne dodawanie mi pewności siebie (która to pewność jest w moim przypadku towarem deficytowym) i niezmiennie grzeczne, ale uparte pytania, jak postępuje praca;

**Labruji** - za łaskawe udzielenie zgody na wykorzystanie postaci Pancracia Tambernero oraz podtrzymywanie na duchu w walce z kociołkami; 

**Nieocenionej Toro** - za najlepszą betę pod słońcem;

Mojej mam-nadzieję-że-jeszcze-przyjaciółce-**Prokurator Elżbiecie** - za bezcenną wskazówkę odnośnie konstrukcji mowy oskarżenia - "wyobraź sobie, że piszesz zjadliwą odpowiedź na własną apelację";

**Tym, którzy wiedzą** - za to, o czym wiedzą ((-:

Dziękując za uwagę kłania się  
Mith


End file.
